Raph's Heart
by CountryStrata
Summary: Raph meets a girl who changes him forever. Leo sense something stranger about her and really realizes this when they start talking through the mind. They must now face a new enemy that they don't know anything about. REVIEW PLEASE AND I'LL ADD NEX CHAPTER
1. Chapter 1

Raph's Heart

A New Friend

It was late and being the big apple there was hardly anyone out that night. The moon was full and it lit up central park. Yuki knew someone was following her. She picked up her walking pace and tried to get away from them. They noticed she had spotted them and took off after her. She began to run.

Raph was enjoying his night ride through the park when he spotted the Foot chasing after someone. "Foot goons? Good now I can blow off some steam."

The Foot cornered her. Raph jumped into the middle of the Foot. "Don't you jerks have anything better to do than chase little girls around?"

"Stay out of this turtle. This is none of your business."

"I'm making it my business." Raph took out the Foot with little work. Yuki stared at the shadow figure standing before her. "So kid what'd you do get those Foot jerks after you?"

"Uh…" Yuki looked away.

"Hey if you don't want to tell me…."

"Thank you for saving me." Yuki suddenly said. They went quiet. "Who…are you?"

"Raphael."

"Come….into the light."

"Um…I don't think that is a good idea."

"Why?"

"I'm not your normal guy."

"I'm not your normal girl." She looked at him.

"Alright but you have to promise…."

"Promise?"

"Not to scream, faint or run away."

"Ok. I promise." Yuki watched as Raph slowly stepped into the light. Yuki dropped back to the ground and stared at him. Even though the look on her face told him she wanted to run she held her promise and ground. Raph slowly stepped over to her and kneel down in front of her.

"Now….are you going to tell me why those Foot ninja was after you?" Raph could feel the tension after he asked her this again. She reached up and slowly pulled off her glasses.

"I'm not normal." Raph felt his heart skip a beat when he looked into her eyes. Her eyes were filled with so many emotions: love, hate, anger, frustration, and what got Raph the most was the loneliness he saw in her eyes. Then all of a sudden he felt calm and at ease. He couldn't help but reach up to touch her face. She jerked back from him, afraid he was going to hurt her. He was hurt and confused by this but continued to reach for her. She shut her eyes then opened them halfway when he gently caressed her face in his hand.

"I'm not….going to…hurt you. You can trust me." She stared into his soft eyes for what seemed the longest time before leaning into his hand and placing her hand over his.

"Again, my sons." Splinter said. They were in the middle of their afternoon training like always when suddenly a beeping sound went off.

"Huh?" Raph pulled back his wrist band. "Whoa! I gotta go!"

"Wait! Where are you going?" Leo asked a little too late as his bro ran out of the room. "Where is he always running off to these days?"

"Maybe he has a girlfriend." Mikey suggested.

"Him? Mr. Hothead?" Leo looked at his youngest brothers. "Yeah right."

"I think we should follow him." Don said.

"Why?" Leo asks.

"Don't tell me you're not the least bit curious about where he keeps running off to."

"He's been doing this for like the pass three months. It's time we find out what he's up too." Mikey said heading for the door. Leo just shrugged, bowed to Splinter then followed his brothers to the battle shell. Once inside the monster van Donny flipped on the tracking system and started to tail Raph.

"A school?" Mikey asks. "Raph decided to get an education?"

"Look!" Don pointed at a girl as she walked up to Raph. "Who's she?"

"Let's find out." Leo said as their biker bro took off with the mystery girl on the back of his bike. They followed him to an upscale section of the city. Raph pulled up to a large metal grate and punched in some button on the key pad.

"What is he doing?" Mikey asks.

"He must be crazy. Going into a strangers house like that. How many people have he let seen him." Don replied.

"Even Raph's not that stupid. He would just let anyone see him." Leo paused for a second. "Or would he?"

A few hours later….

"How long is he going to stay in there?" Mikey whined. "I'm starving."

"I've been doing some research on the people who live at this address." Don looks up from his computer.

"And?" Leo asks.

"You aren't going to believe who lives here."

"Who?" Mikey asks.

"Michael Jones White."

"Who?" Mikey asks clueless.

"MJ White is one of the richest guys in the world." Donny hit a button on his laptop and a picture of a good look man in his mid-thirties popped up. "He invented mechanical pets for people with allergies to animal fur. His house is totally run by a computer. Selling one of his house designs costs like one billion dollars."

"Whoa! Adopt me Daddy Warbucks!" Mikey chimed.

"Not likely, Mikey." Donny hit the button gain. "His soul heir to his vast fortune is his only daughter, Yuki White."

"She's pretty." Mikey claimed as he looked at the young girl on the computer. She had long black hair, they couldn't see her eyes because she was wearing sunglasses, but they saw her facial feature were delicate, in short she looks like she'd be the most popular girl in school.

"Yeah." Leo nodded. For some reason he go a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach about this girl.

"Why and how did Raph meet her?" Donny asks.

"We better get back to the lair. We can confront him there." Leo said.

"You're the boss." Don said as he got back into the driver seat and headed home.

A couple more hours later…

Raph came wandering into the lair. His brothers were waiting for him. Leo spoke first. "So, where have you been?"

"Oh no where. Just out riding my bike."

"Meet any interesting people?" Donny asks.

"No."

"Then why were you with Yuki White?" Mikey ask bluntly. Leo and Don glared at him. Mikey shrugged. "What?"

"Nice, Mikey." Don shook his head.

"Cut the innocent act, Raph. We saw you with that girl today." Leo said. "Just what is the deal with her?"

"Look I have no idea what you are talking about." Raph pushed his way through his brothers and went to his room. Splinter was meditating in his room, he heard the whole thing. He opened an eye when Raph walked by his room then smiled and went back to meditating.

"We need that girl! She is the key to getting the power our master needs." A foot solider says.

"How? When she's protected by that green freak all the time."

"That maybe true. But there is only one of him and many of us." The foot ninja looked at all of his buddies.

"Why are we following him again?" Mikey asked. "He's not going to answer us."

"Look I just have a feel that something is going to happen." Leo said. Mikey looked at Don.

"You know Leo." Don shrugged.

"Which means something is going to happen and we're going to get our shells shellacked." Mikey whined. The three, on the roof tops, followed the girl as she entered the alley with two ice cream sundaes in hand. She handed one to Raph.

"We're being watched." Yuki said.

"I figured that." Raph replied.

"You didn't…."

"Of course I didn't tell them. I gave you my word and I would never break that." Raph gave her a hurt look.

"Sorry I didn't mean….it's just….well I know how close you are with your family."

"You know, Yuki, they can be your family too. Anytime you're ready…"

"I know and I….." Yuki dropped her sundae as fear filled her eyes. Raph got the hint, ditched his ice cream and pulled out his sais to block a throwing star that was about to hit Yuki.

"I hate it when Leo's right." Mikey whined.

"Should we help?" Don asks.

"Not yet." Leo watched a about six foot ninja gathered around Raph and the girl. Raph beat them with no problem until about a hundred appeared and pinned Raph and the girl.

"Raph!" The girl cried.

"Don't you touch her!" Raph yelled and struggled against the ninja.

"I guess we better help." Leo said.

"About time. Then can we go eat?" Mikey asked.

"Let's go, goofball." Don said. The three jumped down and joined their brother. "Need a hand, Raphie boy?"

"Since you were in the neighborhood." Raph glared at them.

"How'd he know?" Mikey asked.

"Later!" Leo said and they began to battle the ninja.

"Raph!" Yuki cried as she was being dragged off.

"I said don't touch her!" Raph knocked them off her. Yuki through herself into his arms. "You ok?"

"Yes."

"Stay behind me."

"Right." With in a few minute the turtles beat those ninja that were there and more showed up and took them down. Yuki was behind held back by two ninja. The turtles were beat and were about to bite the big one. "No!"

"You green freaks have been a pain in the butt from the beginning." Hun said cracking his knuckles. "Now it's time to get rid of you."

"No….no….Raph!"

"Yuki?" Raph looked up at her. She was shaking uncontrollably. "Hold on. Don't loose control."

"I can't…."

"Yuki! Focus!"

"What the shell is going on?" Mikey asked when Yuki started glowing baby blue.

"Incredible." Don stared at the girl.

"Who is she?" Leo asked.

"Stop it! Leave them alone!" Yuki exploded and pushed the ninja and Hun away from the turtles. The light died down and Yuki stumbled. She dropped to the ground and passed out.

"Yuki!" Raph rushed to her side and picked her up. He sighed. "She's just sleeping."

"I think we better get out of here before the Foot wakes up." Leo suggested. Raph stood up and got on his bike with Yuki in front of him sleeping.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Ninja Turtles.


	2. Chapter 2

2. Mind Connections?

Later that night Yuki woke to the sound of a small fight. "You need to tell us what is going on, Raph!"

"I told you I can't!"

"Why not?"

"Yeah, we're family right?"

"Look, I just can't tell you. Ok? It's out of my hands."

"How are we suppose to help if you won't tell us what is going on with his girl? Just who or what is she?"

"Watch it, Leo. Don't talk about her like that."

"Or what?"

"I'll kick your butt." Yuki shot up out of the hammock she was lying in and ran into the other room.

"Wait! Please don't blame Raph for this. It's my fault! I made him promise not to tell!"

"Dude, what's wrong with your eyes?" Mikey ask as he saw her baby blue eyes with a bright gold star in each other them. Yuki reached up and noticed her sunglasses were gone. She panicked and ran back into the room she just came out of.

"Nice going." Raph whacked Mikey as he walked by his little brother.

"What?" Mikey rubbed his head.

"It seems Raph really cares about this girl." Don rubbed his chin. "Hm."

Raph walked into his room and looked around. The room was dark but he found what he was looking for. He quietly walked over to the corner of his room. He sat down by Yuki. She was sitting with her legs pulled with her arms wrapped around her knees, hiding her face in her knees. "I'm sorry."

"Hm…"

"I didn't mean for you to get into a fight with your brothers."

"You know….Yuki….you don't have to hide who you are around my family. They do know about being different."

"I guess. I'm just…."

"Scared?"

Yuki looked at him then down at the floor. "Yeah."

"You know I am right here by your side." Raph held up his hand and smiled. She looked at his hand then his eyes. "It's ok. You don't have to be scared."

Yuki looked at his hand again then took it. They stood up and walked out of his room. Yuki's hand tightened around Raph's as they got closer to his brothers. Mikey stepped towards her. "Look….I'm sorry about what I said. I didn't mean anything…."

"It's ok. I'm just…."

"She's sensitive about her eyes." Raph finished for her.

"Would you like to explain to us what your story is?" Splinter walked up to the girl. "And how you and Raphael met up?"

"Where to start?" Yuki asked more to herself than to anyone.

"How about where you got your powers?" Don suggested.

"Well I got them from my mother's side of the family. It goes back generations. How we came to have these powers no one remembers anymore. The stories just kind of faded. My mom was training me when she…" Yuki bit her bottom lip. "My mom died in a car crash about a year ago. I survived but was in a coma for six months."

"I remember hearing about that on the news. Everyone was sitting on egg shells to see if you would wake up." Don said.

"How did you meet up with Raph?" Mikey asked.

"Well about three months ago I was out walking at night, my dad and stepmom is never around so I'm mostly on my own, except for my butler who's really just there when I need him, the Foot attacked me and Raph just happened to be out riding his bike that night."

"Wow." Was all Don could say. "And you have no idea what your powers can do?"

"Not really. As far as I know they can do just about anything I want."

"Then why did you pass out back there in the alley?" Mikey asked.

"Because I can't control them. When I get into stressful situations it takes over, explodes and I black out."

"And you have no idea why the foot would want your powers?" Splinter asked.

"I'm not sure but mom once told me that there is one could take my powers away from me."

"How?" Don asked.

"With this." Yuki held her hands in front of her about half a foot apart. A small glow ball of blue formed and a blood red crystal sitting in a gold circle ring on a golden chain appeared inside. "It's called Demon's Eye."

"Creepy." Mikey said rubbing his arms as if he was cold. Just looking at the amulet made them all get an eerie feeling.

"This amulet is the only thing that can take my powers away from me."

"Hm…." Don rubbed his chin. "I think I have seen this amulet before."

"Probably have. It traveled around to different museums until it was stolen three years ago." Yuki explained as the image vanished. "No one has seen it since and no one knows who took it. Who ever it was, was really good at getting into a museum with high security, round the clock guards, heat sensing video cams and lasers."

"The Foot would even have trouble getting into that place." Mikey said.

"Maybe it wasn't the Foot." Leo suggested.

"Then who?" Don asked.

"Just about anybody with the right amount of desperation." Yuki pulled her feet up onto the couch and hugged her knees. "Just about everybody knows the legend of the amulet and a lot of power hungry thugs would do anything it get it. Many have tried and many have died."

"Then who can control this amulet?" Don asked.

"I'm not sure but they have to have some kind of magical ability I would think. And if the person with the amulet has powers then the whole world will be in danger." Raph just nodded in agreement with her.

"That's deep." Mikey, sitting backwards in a wooden chair, rested his chin on his arms the was across the back of the chair. "No wonder you wanted to protect her."

"Now you understand why I couldn't just tell you about her." Raph replied looking worryingly at her. Yuki gave him a small smile and patted his knee before leaning against his side.

Leo sat up and took note of this. Though the whole story he kept a close eye on the girl. Something about her was nagging at his stomach. But what he couldn't put his finger on it. He was surprised at the way he was feeling about her. He was usually so open towards other people, so why not her?

For the first time, since Yuki started her story, she looked up and met his eyes. They stared at each other for what seemed the longest time. They were trying to read each other's thoughts and, for the most part, they were succeeding. _What are you looking for, Leonardo?_

_ What is the deal with you? Why are you so relaxed around us? It's like you have always have been with us._

_ Is that a problem?_

_ I'm just unsure about you. There's something you are hiding._

_ Why would I keep a secret from you? You can see into my mind._ Yuki smiled at Leo then said out loud. "But you can't see into my heart."

"Huh?" Leo looked at her shocked. They really did read each others minds.

"At least not yet." Yuki continued to smile at the blue ninja.

"What do you mean by that?" Raph asked.

"Oh….it's nothing…." Yuki finally broke her gaze from Leo's and look at Raph. "Don't worry about it. I just spaced out."

"And you said that you are home alone for the most part. Am I right, Ms. White?" Splinter asked.

"Yes that's right. Since my father and step-mother aren't around hardly and I'm the only one at home, dad let the staff go. Except for my butler." Yuki replied. "He's just around when I need him or when my father and stepmother come home from a trip."

"Then, if I may suggest, you should stay here with us." Splinter said.

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"It is not safe for you to be alone. It would be better if we could protect you around the clock."

"Oh no!" Yuki waved her hands in front of her. "I couldn't. I don't want to be a bother."

"It will be no bother at all." Splinter smiled. "My sons are a hand full but you are very much welcome to stay with us."

"No I really can't."

"Come on, Yuki." Raph grabbed her shoulders so she would look at him. "Please? I want to know that you will be safe. Besides you once told me that you get really lonely in the big house all by yourself."

"I'm not…."

"Yeah come on, Yuki. You'll have a lot of fun living with us." Mikey smiled.

"And I could help you with you homework if you want." Don offered.

"So how about it?" Mikey asked. "Stay? Please! Please! PLEASE!"

"Well….I guess I don't have a choice." Yuki smiled then locked eyes with Leo again. _Do you mind this?_

_ What ever. If it's what Splinter wants and will make Raph happy._

"Yes! Now we have something a beautiful face to counter Raph's ugly face!" Mikey said. Yuki blushed at this.

"You little pest!" Raph was immediately on top of his brother and they proceeded to wrestle on the ground.

"Oh my." Yuki watched them with confusion on her face. Don sat down beside her.

"Don't worry about those two. They do this all the time. You'll get use to it." Don smiled. "We should go get your stuff so you can move in with us."

"Ok." The two teens stood up.

"Hey wait for me." Raph said as he let go of Mikey.

"I'm coming too!" Mikey leaped up and followed them to the battle shell.

"You coming, Leo?" Don asked.

"No. I'm going to stay here." Leo waved his brother off. Don shrugged and joined the others in the elevator.

"Something troubles you, my son?" Splinter asked.

"No, sensei. Everything's fine. Just….fine…."

"Are you sure?"

"Sensei?"

"Yes, my son?"

"Is it possible for two…un….people….to read each others minds?"

"I believe so. For people who have been together for a long time."

"What if these two people just met?"

"Hm…" Splinter rubbed his chin in thought.

"Never mind. Forget I mentioned it."


	3. Chapter 3

3. When Time Doesn't Heal

Time seem to fly by ever since Yuki moved in with the turtles and they all couldn't be happier, even Leo seems to have adjusted to having the girl live with them but they still have their tense moments. Yuki was now in school and wasn't able to spent the whole day with her new friends. But everyday, after school and homework if she had any, she would join in ninja training with the boys and to everyone's surprise she was really good at it.

But today was different. For one thing Mikey was the one who picked her up from school not Raph. She found out, from Mikey, that training was canceled for the day. He didn't answer her when she asked why. He was acting very weird, even for him. She found out why when she was met at the door with arguing from Leo and Raph. "Why not? What is your problem with her?"

"I don't know Raph! I just don't know if we should trust her!"

"Why not? She hasn't done anything that would put us in danger of revealing out hideout! And she's been through a lot of hard times! She deserves to have some fun! You don't know anything about her!"

"I just don't think we can trust her, she's…." Leo looked up to see Yuki staring at him. _Yuki._ Leo waited for her to respond back to him but she didn't. Her bans just fell over her face and she ran to her room. "Yuki I….hn…"

"Nice going, Fearless Leader." Raph hissed as he passed by his brother to go check on Yuki.

"What has gotten into, Leo?" Don asked.

"You've never acted like this before. What's up?" Mikey asked.

"I don't know. I don't know why I'm acting like this." Leo replied.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea for you to spend a day alone with Mr. White to get to know her better." Splinter said.

"HUH?" Leo looked shocked at him. "I couldn't…I mean I don't…..I wouldn't know what to say."

"My son, Yuki needs our help right now."

"I understand, sensei." Leo looked defeated. He couldn't help but wonder why he was acting like this. What did he have against the girl anyway?

Raph walked into her room and sat down quietly beside her. "Hey Leo's just being a jerk."

"Raph."

"What?"

"It would….probable be a good thing for me to move back home."

"No I don't want you…." Yuki held up a hand to silence him.

"I never meant to come between you and Leonardo. I know your family means everything to you and I don't want to destroy that." Yuki turned away from him to hide the tears that stung her eyes.

There was a knock at her entrance, since they haven't been able to put a door in yet there is a curtain hanging up. Splinter stepped in. "May I come in?"

"Sensei? Of course."

"I believe I have found a solution between you and my son Leonardo." Raph and Yuki exchanged confused look as Splinter smiled.

The next day…..

"Do I have to do this?" Yuki asked.

"It's for the best." Raph replied smiling at his little friend. He took a moment to notice how much she looked like a child still. Her thirteenth birthday was coming up soon and he still needed to get her a gift. His eyes locked onto her star shaped necklace she was wearing and thought back to when he asked her about it.

_ "So, what's with the necklace?" Raph asked._

_ "A very special friend gave it to me."_

_ "Oh." Raph sounded disappointed and Yuki looked at him and studied his disappointed face._

_ "Oh no! Nothing like that. The guy is, like, old enough to be my dad. He has a little magic too and he saved me once from almost drowning when I was six."_

Raph was brought out of his thoughts when he heard Leo's voice. "Will you two let me go? I'm not a child!"

"Then why are you acting like one?" Mikey asked. And he was. Don and Mike had to drag Leo out of his room. He didn't want to face this day at all.

"Just get going already." Don said. "This isn't going to be as bad as you think."

"Here." Raph handed Yuki a small microphone and ear piece then handed Leo the same thing. The plan was for Leo to spend the whole day with Yuki but since he couldn't actually go into the school with her this was the next best thing. Now Leo was about to hear everything that goes on in Yuki's everyday life.

With a little bit more arguing the group managed to get Leo and Yuki into the battle shell and to her school. Raph hugged her. "Just be yourself."

Yuki nodded. When Raph asked her if she would do this she easily gave into him but now…..she was having second thoughts. She's never been alone with Leo so she never had to confront him about anything. Don then said, "We'll come pick you two up when you come to an agreement."

"Right." Leo nodded. What Don really meant was 'don't come home until you work this problem out'.

After the three remaining turtles left Leo headed up the fire escape of the school building as Yuki headed for the front door. "Yuki? Can you hear me?"

"Yes. Everything is working fine. Don made these after all." Yuki said looking at the small microphone that was clipped on her shirt collar.

"Right." Leo knew he should say something but he just couldn't form a conversation with her.

Inside the school…..

Yuki walked down the hall hugging one of her books. Several other students were talking and having fun. "Oh look the weirdo is back."

"Hey what's with the sun glasses?"

"You're in a school for crying out loud."

"You're so weird."

Leo couldn't believe what he heard that day. No wonder Raph was so defensive about Yuki having some good times. It was like that for half the day. Once it was lunch time Yuki joined Leo up on the roof. She sat down on the edge of the small house like thing that held the door into to the school and opened her lunch.

Leo was trying to find the words so say…..anything to her. Yuki looked up at him. "No lunch?"

"Didn't bring one."

"Want some of mine?"

"No thanks. I'm not hung…." Just then his stomach ground out loud and made him blush. Yuki handed him half of hers.

"Here."

"Uh….thanks." Leo took the lunch and sat down beside her. They smiled at each other and ate.

Later that day…..

"Here you go." Yuki handed Leo a sundae.

"Thanks." There was a moment of silence between the two. "Yuki?"

"Hm?"

"I'm…I'm sorry."

"Hm?" Yuki gave him a curious look with the spoon hanging out of her mouth. Leo had to admit she looked really cute like that.

"I don't know why I reacted to you the way I did. But I understand you a little better now. I understand why Raph is so fond of you." Leo stirred his ice cream. Yuki got a dream look on her face at the mention of Raph's name. Then she couldn't help but think something she normally wouldn't have.

_It's because I love him._

Leo spit out the bit of ice cream he just shoved in his mouth. "You love him?"

"What?" Yuki blushed bright red. "I'm not…."

"Of course! Man, I'm such a shell for brains! Why didn't I see it before?" Leo pointed at her. "You're in love with him, right?"

"Well…I….um…the truth is…."

"It's ok, Yuki. I know now."

"Alright, I am in love with him."

"Since when?"

"Not sure really. Since we met I guess. He is the first real friend that I have had. He means so much to me." Yuki lowered her ice cream and looked at the ground. "Sorry."

"It's ok. I understand now." Yuki looked up at him confused. "I know now why I was so defensive about you being around Raph. Somehow I knew deep down that you had more than friend feelings for him. And that you two can't really…."

"Be together?" Leo nodded. "I know. But it helps knowing that I can be near him. And I don't want that to change."

"It won't." Yuki looked at him. "You are family now and you're stuck with us."

"Thanks Leonardo."

"But I do have a question."

"What?"

"Why can we…I mean how are we…talk I mean read each other's minds? Uh…whatever…."

"That has been bothering me too. I can't figure it out. I think it may have something to do with your trained and disciplined mind and my powers. Maybe they are on the same wave level. If that make any sense. Oh I don't know."

"I think I get it."

"Leonardo, I really am happy that you took today to get to know me."

"Me too. And please call me Leo. We're friends now after all."

"Yeah, Leo."

"Awe how touching." The two looked to see they were surrounded by Hun and Foot ninja.

"Yuki, get behind me!" She obediently obeyed and stepped hind him. Leo took out most of the ninja with no problem then came along the elite guard and took Leo down. Hun grabbed Yuki from behind.

"Leo!"

"Let her go, Hun!" Leo growled but was in no position to do anything about it.

"Sorry you green freak. The master has special plans for this little girl." Hun tilted her chin up to look at her. Yuki instantly didn't like the way he said that.

"No…" Yuki cried.

"Yuki?" Leo could feel something was happening to her. She started to glow baby blue.

"Ah!" Yuki released her powers and the Foot vanished. Yuki immediately dropped to the ground after Hun vanished. Leo grabbed his katana and ran to her side.

"Yuki? Yuki?" Leo lifted her up and sighed to find she was just sleeping. He placed a worried hand on his face and spoke softly to her. "Yuki? Sweetie, can you hear me?"

"Hn." Yuki stirred in her sleep then opened her eyes halfway up and looked at Leo. "L…Leo?"

"You ok? What happened?"

"I lost….control…I think…I…teleport…ninja…."

"It's ok. Don't talk anymore. Save your strength." Leo then picked her up and stood up. "I better get you back to the lair before more Foot show up."

"Leo…." Leo looked at her. She was trying to force herself to stay awake. She wanted to say something to him. "Tha…..thank you….Aniki."

Yuki slipped off to dream as the last word slipped out of her mouth. Leo smiled. He knew a bit of Japanese and felt good about being her big brother.


	4. Chapter 4

4. Power Spike

"They should be back by now." Raph was pacing back and forth.

"Chill, you're acting like a nervous parent waiting for their child to come home from their first date." Mikey said flipping through his comics.

"Date? Who said anything about this being a date?" Raph turned and glared at Mikey.

"Relax Raph. Nothing is going to happen to her. She's with Leo. He won't let anything happen to her because of you. He knows you have feelings for the girl." Don said.

"Feels? Who said I had feelings for her?" Raph blushed.

"Dude the whole world knows. It's kinda obvious." Mikey replied. Raph blushed harder.

"I only like her as a friend!" Raph yelled.

"Right!" Mikey and Don said and rolled their eyes.

Splinter chuckled. "Kids."

Just then the door open. Leo walked in with Yuki in his arms. Raph freaked. "Yuki! What happened to her? She ok?"

"She's fine, Raph." Leo said when he rushed over to them. Raph immediately began to look her over for any harm. "We were attacked by the Foot. But she used her powers and got us out of it."

Leo handed Yuki over to him. Yuki seemed to know she was in Raph's arms and snuggled close to his chest and mumbled. "I wanna cookie, Raphie."

Leo smiled. He had to admit she was cute. "She'll be fine. And we are friends now so you don't have to worry anymore."

"That's good to hear." Raph smiled at his brother. "Thanks for doing this, Leo."

"Don't mention it. I finally understand why I was so defense about her."

"Why is that?"

"Uh!" Leo stared at his brother. He promised Yuki he wouldn't tell and he almost slipped. "Oh never mind. It's was really nothing. I gotta go….um…train….yeah that's it train. BYE!"

"What was that about?" Mikey asked.

"Think Leo found out something about Yuki that Raph doesn't know?" Don asked.

"Like what?" Mikey asked and Don just shrugged. They turned their attention back to Raph holding the sleeping girl in his arms. He took her to her room. Raph gently laid her down on her bed then sat next to her. He reached out and brushed her bans away from her face and smiled. She stirred at his touch and opened her eyes halfway.

"Hey." Raph spoke softly to her.

"Raphie?" Yuki looked around her room. He smiled at her. He loved it when she called him Raphie. She only did it when she was tired, wanted something from him or just feeling like being cute. Yuki shot up in bed. "Leo? Where's Leo?"

"It's ok. He's in the living room with the others. He told me what happened." He placed a hand on her shoulder to calm her down.

"Oh, that's good." Yuki laid back down with a sigh of relief. "I forgot and thought I transported him away too."

They went quiet for a few minutes. Yuki struggled to sit up. "I better start making dinner."

"Hold on now. You aren't going to cook tonight." Raph put his hands on her shoulders and gently pushed her back down. "You are going to lay here and rest. I don't want you getting sick."

"But…."

"No buts young lady. You do as you're told." Raph said in a stern but comforting and worried voice. Yuki reluctantly obliged.

"Ok, Raphie." Raph smiled and tapped her nose with his finger.

"That's my girl. I'll bring you some food. Now you stay here and rest."

"Yes, daddy." Yuki smirked at him. He just shook his head and smiled then left to go cook supper.

"How's she doing?" Leo asked.

"She fine, just resting." Raph replied.

"She sure is a trooper." Don said while working in his lab. "I wonder if I could study her powers and see if I can figure out a way for her to get control over her powers. This can't be good on her body."

"What do you mean, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Just a theory but…." Donny looked at his brothers and sensei. His eyes stopped on Raph. He wasn't sure if he should say anything or not.

"What is it, my son?" Splinter asked.

"Well my theory is that if she doesn't get control of her powers she could hurt innocent people and possibly…" Don paused and looked at Raph again. "…..cause some serious danger to herself."

Raph felt his heart stop. He never thought about that before. Some how he just managed to push it out of his head. Everyone was quiet. Don did have a point. As for now she was aiming her powers at her attackers. But how long will that last?

"So…." Mikey piped up. "When is Yuki making supper?"

"Mikey!" The brothers yelled.

"What?" Mikey shrugged at them.

A few weeks later above the surface trouble was brewing at the Foot headquarters. Shredder slammed his fist into the wall. "Why can't my most elite ninja capture one little girl?"

"Master, she is under the protection of those green freaks." Hun said timidly.

"I know that! Those turtles have been nothing but a thorn in my side since the beginning." A chuckle came from the shadows in the corner. "Who's there?"

"I told you the girl would be hard to capture." The voice said.

"What do you want?" Shredder demanded.

"I'm only here to offer you some help."

"What can you do that my ninja can't?"

"Don't you trust me? I did bring you the Demon's Eye, didn't I?"

"This is true."

"Then trust me. I have the right _thing_ to capture the girl." A low growl came from the corner and two glowing red eyes appeared. "You just have to keep you end of the deal when she is captured."

"Of course." The shadow disappeared with his monster.

"How are you feeling, Yuki?" Don asked. He had Yuki hooked up to his computer with some wires stuck to her forehead and a blood pressure cuff on her right arm.

"I'm fine." Yuki was concentrating on a brick sitting on the floor in front of her. She too was sitting on the floor with her legs crossed. She was concentrating on the brick, both she and the brick were glowing.

"Ok then go ahead and try to lift the brick off the ground." Don ordered in his usual gentle tone. Yuki focused on the brick and a minute later it started to rise off the ground. She held it about five inches off the ground. The others were standing around watching the little experiment. The lines gliding across Don's computer began to go up and down slowly then increased. "Hm."

"Hn…." Yuki began to loose control over her powers. The brick began to shake back and forth.

"Hold it, Yuki." Raph said.

"Just relax." Leo added.

"I'm…trying." Yuki replied but she couldn't hold it. Her powers snapped and the brick went flying towards Mikey.

"Yips!" Mikey dropped his bag of chips and dove out of the bricks way.

"Un….." Yuki swayed then fell backwards.

"I gotcha." Raph said as he was by her side in an instant. He held her as she tried to get the room to stop spinning.

"I'm s….sorry…." Yuki whispered.

"It's ok, Yuki. I got what I was needing." Don said kneeling beside her and placing a hand on her shoulder. "You did just fine."

"Too bad we can't say the same for the wall." Mikey said looking at the mess the brick made. Don went back to his computer as it finished calculating her powers.

"Hm….I was right…" Don said looking at the paper that came out of his printer.

"About what? Your theory?" Leo asked.

"Yuki is slowly going to loose complete control of her powers unless she can get then under her complete control." Don said.

"How does she do that?" Mikey asked.

"That is the one question I don't know. I'm a scientist. I don't know much about magic." Don replied. "Only if there was away….Yuki isn't there anyone in your family that can help you?"

"The only other….one that has….abilities like mine is my aunt." Yuki tiredly replied.

"Where is she?" Splinter asked.

"She lives in Japan." Yuki replied.

"Then we should get a hold of her and…." Don started.

"We can't."

"Why not?" Leo asked.

"She's not listed in the yellow pages." The guys exchanged confused looks.

"What do you mean?" Raph asked.

"My aunt takes in kids who have magical abilities of their own. She teaches like a school of gifted kids who defend the world against…creatures of the night, if you will." Yuki explained. "You can't find her. No one but herself and her students know where the school is."

"Then how do you get a hold of her?" Mikey asked.

"You don't. She gets a hold of you."

Suddenly it felt like the whole world around them was shaking. Mikey dove for cover as a brick came smashing down right next to him. "What the shell is going on?"

"Take cover my sons!" Splinter ordered and they obeyed. The shaking continued and caused the TV remote to fall off the coffee table. It hit the floor and the TV turned on to the news.

_"And reports continued to flood in about a monster causing chaos in the midtown area of the city. Wait a minute…we are going there live."_

_ "We are here live as this monster continues it rampage down the city streets. Attempts are taking place to try and stop this monster but…..nothing is happening."_

"Let's go guys. Time for us to step in." Leo ordered and they head for the door.

"I'm coming too." Yuki said.

"No! You are staying put!" Raph said.

"I'm going with you, Raph." Yuki replied. "That thing has magic powers. You guys don't stand a chance against it. You have to let me go!"

"She does have a point." Don said.

"It's your call, Raph." Leo said. Raph stared into Yuki determined eyes. He was torn in two. On one hand she was right, they don't have a chance against this thing but on the other hand he doesn't want her to get hurt.

"Raph…please. I need to be by your side in this." Yuki begged.

"Alright." Raph sighed in defeat. "But if you start loosing control I want you to get out of there and haul shell back to the lair."

"Right." Yuki nodded.

"Good lucky, my students." Splinter said as he watched his students head for top side.

They piled in the battle shell and soon found themselves face to face with a new hairy opponent. Leo asked, "What the shell is that thing?"

"It looks like a huge hairy over grown gorilla!" Mikey said. "How the shell are we suppose to fight that thing?"

The monster picked up a car the threw it at them. Don replied, "I don't think we can, Mikey."

"Y-Yuki…."

"Did that monster…." Raph started.

"Just say my name?" Yuki finished the sentence for him.


	5. Chapter 5

5. Power Trip to Another World

"Yuki…."

"That thing just spoke!" Mikey freaked out.

The monster let out a loud roar alone with a blood red energy beam. It wrapped around Yuki and pulled her away from the turtles. "YUKI!"

"Raph!" Yuki reached for him but it was in vain. The turtles tried to get to her but the monster slapped them back with it's magic abilities. Things weren't good. The turtles were knocked out and Yuki couldn't do anything. "No…."

The monster began to walk towards the turtles. "No….I won't….."

He was almost upon Raph when Yuki suddenly snapped. "I WON'T LET YOU HURT THEM! AH!"

Yuki's power exploded and pushed the monster away from the turtles and herself. She stood between the monster and her friends. The monster shot a dart at Yuki. It pierced her arm but she acted like she didn't feel it. She just pulled out the dart and ran towards the monster. They began to battle with their powers against each other.

"Yuki?" Mikey asked. They all noticed that Yuki was different. Her eyes were glowing and she just looked wrong. "She ok?"

"I don't know." Don replied as he picked up the dart Yuki threw down. "Something is happening to her."

"We have to help her!" Raph tried to walk towards her but their powers were causing a strong wind.

"No!" Yuki and the monster fired one last blast at each other and the powers began to mix together. A portal opened up in the sky and it suck Yuki and the monster in it. The portal vanished and everything went back to normal.

"No….no…..NO!" Raph slammed his fists against the ground. "I knew she should have stayed home! This is all my fault!"

"It's not Raph." Mikey said. "She wanted to come."

"He's right Raph. We couldn't stop her." Leo added.

"But I promised to protect her and I couldn't." Tears stun his eyes.

"Don't worry Raph. We'll get her back." Leo promised. "We won't let her go that easy."

"Hm….that portal…." Don rubbed his chin and looked at the sky.

"What's up Brainiac?" Mikey asked.

"I think we've seen that portal before." Don headed for the battle shell as he studied the dart in his hand. "I need to get back to the lair to research that portal and this dart. I think I might know where she went."

The group wasted no time in getting back to the lair and within a few minutes Don had a huge smile on her face. "YES! I KNEW IT!"

"What is it Don?" Leo asked.

"Did you find her?" Raph asked.

"No not really. But I did find out where we have seen that portal before."

"Where?" Mikey asked.

"The Battle Nexus." Don smiled.

"She's went to the battle nexus?" Leo asked.

"No not really. More like she went through the Battle Nexus."

"In English Brainiac." Raph said.

"When Yuki and that monster's power collided like that it created a portal and she was hurled through different dimensions." Don said typing on his computer.

"Does this mean you can find her, Donatello?" Splinter asked.

"I'm already on it, sensei. I'm tracking her power signal. This is going to take a while to isolate where she is." Don said. "And we don't have much time."

"What do you mean, Donny?" Leo asked.

"Well…..remember the dart she was hit with?" The guys nodded. "It was full of some kind of poison."

"POISON!"

"Let's hope where ever she is she finds a friend to help her." Don turned back to his computer and stared at the screen.

Yuki felt herself behind hurled through several dimensions. The monster was too. If felt like forever before she landed hard on her back. She struggled to stand up. The monster turned on her. Yuki didn't have any strength to fight back. She dropped back down to the ground ready to accept her fate. _I'm sorry, Raphie. I love you so much and I never got to tell you that. And now….I won't be able to. Forgive me, Raphie._ Yuki closed her eyes and waited for the monster to deliver a final blow.

A shadow jumped out of no where and defended her. "You would attack a wounded warrior why they are down, monster? You have no honor!"

Yuki tried to clear her vision and see who was defending her. He looked like a….rabbit? She tried to talk but couldn't. "N…n…n…"

She watched helplessly as this new guy protected her against the monster and to her surprise he fended it off. The monster roared and ran away. The warrior put his sword up and turned to the girl. He kneeled beside her. "Are you alright, young one?"

Yuki tried to form words but they wouldn't come. As she feel into unconsciousness she caught a clear glimpse of her rescuer. He had a soft, caring, gentle face….for a rabbit. He checked her pulse then picked her up in his arms and carried her off.

Yuki was breathing hard and sweating. Her rescuer placed a hand on her face. She opened her eyes and looked at him. "Are you alright?"

"Where? Where am I?" She looked around then shot up in bed. "I have to go! My friends! They'll be worried! I have to go!"

She only got a couple of feet away from him before dropping to the ground. The rabbit got up and walked over to her. He picked her up. "You need to rest. The monster poisoned you. The poison will only move fast through your system unless you calm down."

"But I have go leave." Yuki said as he laid her back down on his mat bed on the floor. The rabbit walked over to a small table and poured something into a small bowl. He then walked over to her and gently helped her sit up. He put the bowl to her mouth.

"This will help stop the poison." Yuki was unsure of this and looked at him. "It is alright, young one. I will not hurt you."

She looked deep into his eyes. Something about him reminded her of Leo. So she drank the medicine. She could slowly feel the effects of the medicine take over as she drifted off to sleep. It was a deep sleep filled with weird dreams.

She dreamed she was a little girl back with her mother and father. They were standing in a field of colorful flowers having a picnic. Then ever thing went dark and the scene changed to her crying standing by a head stone. He dad was off in the distance with another woman. _"Daddy? Daddy where's mommy go?"_

Her dad and the woman walked off. She ran after them. _"Daddy wait! Where are you going?_

Yuki ran until the scene changed. There was a bright light that blinded her for a second. _"Yuki? Are you alright?"_

_ "Who's?"_ Yuki looked to who was talking to her. It was Raph._ "Raph? What's going on?"_

_ "Let's go home, Yuki._" Raph turned and walked away from her.

_ "Raph! Wait! Where are you going? Don't leave me!"_ Yuki tried to catch up to him but couldn't.

"Raph…please…don't leave me. I don't….want to be…alone." Yuki reached out her hand for him. Suddenly her eyes snapped open and she shot up in bed. Big mistake. Her head spun and she grabbed her head. Once she got her head to stop spinning she looked around the room. She was inside some kind of hut, like back in the old days of Japan. "Where am I?"

"My home." Yuki looked to her left to see a samurai rabbit hold up a curtain and walked through it. "How do you feel, young one?"

"Tired."

"That is to be expected after being poisoned." The rabbit sat down at the small table and began to mix some natural ingredients together.

"Look I don't want to sound ungrateful but I really need to get back to my friends. They will be really worried about me." She pushed the blanket off her.

"To that I will agree. Raphael-san and his brothers are very protective of their friends." The rabbit chuckled.

"Huh? How did you know about Raph?" Yuki asked shocked.

"You were calling out his name while you were sleeping. He means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"More than you'll ever know." He studied her face.

"I see. You are in love with him." He closed his eyes and smiled.

"Yeah." He got up with a bowl in his hand and went over to her.

"I understand that you want to get back to your friends. But you have to heal first. You are in no condition to travel." Yuki did have to agree with him. She had little strength. She couldn't lift a finger without a wave of tiredness rushing over her entire body. And another thing….she wasn't sure she _would_ be able to get back. "I know Leonardo-san and his brothers will not give up until they find you. And they would want you to heal. You can stay with me. I won't let anything happen to you until you are reunited with your friends. Now drink."

Yuki did as he said and drank the medicine. He helped her lay back down as sleep began to return to her. "So…who…(yawn)…are you?"

"Ah forgive me. I am Usagi."

"Usagi? They told…me…about you." Yuki said as she finally drifted off to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

6. Bonds or Death

A few days later Yuki was feeling better and Usagi decided it was time to get her on her feet. He handed her some new cloths. "Dress. I will be waiting outside."

She nodded and he left her. She changed into an outfit similar to his but the sleeves were really short. She stepped outside in her new outfit and her hair pulled back into a loose ponytail. "This will be a short walk. If you feel tired at all just tell me and we will return."

"Alright." Usagi lead her into the busy market place of his village. They met up with one of his friends.

"Afternoon, Gin."

"Usagi." Gin munched on food and talked with his mouth full. "Who's the girl?"

"A friend of the turtles. She was in a fight with a monster and I am helping her."

"You and your code of honor. To much work for me." Usagi laughed. Yuki watched him eat and started to feel sick to her stomach. She place a hand on her stomach and one on Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi…."

"We'll head back now. Good day to you, Gin."

"Farwell." Gin said with food in his mouth.

Yuki laid back down. "Sorry. The way he was eating…."

"No need to apologize. Sometimes he makes me a but ill too."

Don let out a big yawn. He's been trying to find Yuki now for a week when suddenly. BEEP! B-B-E-E-B-B-E-E-E-P! "Huh?"

The group gathered around Don in his lab. Leo asked, "What is it, Don?"

"I've locked onto Yuki's power. She's finally stopped in a dimension."

"Where is she, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"Is she alright?" Raph added.

"Well, my son?" Splinter said.

"Just a sec. I just about….NO WAY!"

"What?" Everyone yelled.

"I found her! And you aren't going to believe where she is!"

"Where is she?" Raph asked. Don turn to them with a big smile on her face.

"She's in Usagi's dimension."

"Yes!" Raph yelled. "We can go get her now!"

"But how do we get there?" Leo asked.

"I believe I know who can help." Splinter said and they headed to the Battle Nexus. They explained what happened to the Daimio and he agreed to help them. "Good luck my sons. Bring Yuki home."

"Don't worry, master." Leo said. "We will."

They were sent through to Usagi's dimension.

Usagi was sitting outside his hut cross legged and doing his usual meditation. Suddenly the sky opened up and the turtles dropped down right in front of him. "Uh…"

"Could have let us down gently." Mikey said.

"Welcome, my friends." Usagi smiled.

"Usagi." Leo said getting up.

"You have to help us! We need to find our friend!" Raph said in a rush.

"Calm down, Raphael-san." Usagi stood up. "Your friend has been with me this entire time."

"Really?" They all yelled.

"She should be returning from the village soon." Just then they hear talking coming from the hill. Yuki walked up it with some kids from the village.

"You are going to help us tomorrow, right?"

"Of course I will."

"And you'll help us with our booth?"

"Sure."

"Great!"

"Thank you for walking me home. You kids better run along now. It will be getting dark soon."

"Bye, Yuki-chan. See you tomorrow!"

"Be careful walking home and no talking to strangers!" Yuki yelled out her orders and wave. "Sora keep an eye on the little ones!"

"I will!"

"Yuki?" Raph step towards her.

"Huh?" Yuki turned around to see the turtles. "Raph?"

"Yuki…"

"Raph!" Yuki ran over to him, leaped into his arms and cried uncontrollably. "I thought I'd never see you again."

"I'm never going to let you out of my sight again." Raph stroked her hair. "I've missed you."

"Yuki!" Mikey and Don ran over to them and hugged them.

"You're ok." Don said.

"Hi, guys." Leo walked up to them. She smiled at him.

"Good to see you." Leo said.

"Aniki." Yuki reach out and took his hand.

"Come, young one, it is time for your medicine." Usagi said.

"Ok. Come on, Raph." Yuki dropped back to her feet and pulled Raph by his hands. They entered Usagi's hut. Raph sat down with Yuki. Usagi got her medicine and she drank it. Yuki then settled down and leaned against Raph's chest. He happily embraced her and they starting talking.

"Thank you, Usagi." Leo said turning to his friend.

"It was my pleasure, Leonardo-san. She is a very pleasurable girl to be around. I understand why you all are so fond of her."

"Yes. She does have a way of winning over anyone's heart."

"Leonardo-san, may I have a word with you? Outside?"

"Of course." Leo followed him out. "What is it?"

"Leonardo-san I am very concerned about the girl."

"Huh?"

"I can see that she has trouble controlling this power she has."

"Yes."

"She needs help getting it under control. Or…well….I fear for the girl's safety."

"I know. We have figured that out. The only one who can help her is her aunt but there is no way to get a hold of her. Yuki said that her aunt will get a hold of us if needed."

"There is another problem."

"What?"

"If her aunt does come for the girl I am afraid that she will not be willing to go."

"What do you mean?"

"With the short time that I have spent with her I can tell that she is very fond of you all, especially Raphael-san."

"Uh….you know that she…."

"Is in love with him? Yes. Leonardo-san promise that you will get her to go if the time comes. It is for her safety."

"Hm." Leo looked over to the hut. He never thought about it before. Usagi was right. Now that Leo thought about it…..Yuki might not leave if her aunt comes for her. They went back into the hut. The others were happily caring on a conversation. Yuki was about to fall asleep in Raph's arms.

"And I almost got to the final level until a zombie dissected me." Mikey said.

"Mikey, you have been playing to many video games." Don elbowed him in the arm.

"We can beat…(yawn)….the final level together when we get back." Yuki was about a sleep but she was forcing herself to stay awake.

"Sleep if you need to, Yuki." Don said.

"I want to but I don't want to leave you again."

"Don't worry, Yuki. We'll be here when you wake up. I promise." Yuki looked up and smiled at Raph. He smiled back.

"Ok." Yuki laid her head on his chest. Then she whispered low, without knowing it. "I love you, Raphael."

"Huh?" Raph blushed then timidly looked around to see if anyone else heard that. They didn't. Mike and Don were talking while Leo and Usagi just reentered the hut. Raph then looked down at Yuki. His heart started to beat faster as he watched her sleep. He's never felt like this before. He loved her too….but now….it was a different kind of love. Raph was almost scared about this feeling.

Soon the group was standing outside of Usagi's hut. Yuki hugged him. "Thank you. For everything."

"It was my pleasure, young one." Usagi hugged her back. The two pulled apart but he held her hands.

"You will come see me, right?"

"Of course. I promise. I will visit." Usagi nodded.

"Yuki?" The two looked at Leo. "It's time to go."

"Alright." Yuki reluctantly let Usagi go and joined the turtles. She waved to him as they stepped through a portal.

* * *

**Notes:** Hey all, I didn't noticed how many were reading this. Please review so I know and will keep adding chapters!


	7. Chapter 7

7. Matters of His Heart

"Watcha doing?" Yuki asked leaning over Raph's shoulder. He and Casey were hunkered over their bikes doing repair jobs, something Yuki found them doing often when they hung out for their guy time.

"Uh…just….just working." Raph said not looking at her.

"Fixing up our bikes." Casey said.

"You two do that a lot." Yuki replied.

"Gotta keep'em runnin well just like our butt kicking ninja bodies." Casey chuckled. "Right, Raph?"

"Uh huh…." Casey blinked at his friend.

"You two really care for your bikes, huh?" Yuki reached over Raph's shoulder, bringing her face right next to his, and places her hand on his bike. Raph blushed bright red. "They're, like, your friends."

"I never thought of it that way." Casey rubbed his chin. "They are like our friends. We look after them like the people we care for the most."

"Uh…." Raph's eyes widened. _"They are like our friends. We look after them like the people we care for the most." Yuki laid her head on his chest. Then she whispered low, without knowing it. "I love you, Raphael."_

"Do you need some help?" Yuki asked picking up a wrench and waving it.

"Sur…"

"No. We're fine." Raph suddenly said a bit louder than normal talking but not quiet yelling.

"Huh?" The two looked at him.

"Oh." Yuki put the wrench down, stood up and walked away. "Ok then."

Casey watched her go back to the lair then turned and gave Raph, who was back working on his bike, a confused look. "Dude, what was _that_ about?"

"What was what about?"

"You know what I'm talking about. You've been acting really cold towards Yuki since you got back from Usagi's dimension."

"I don't know what you mean."

"Come on, Raph. I know you. I know how you treat Yuki. Something happened, did it?"

"Hn." Raph twitched.

"Will you tell me why you are acting like this? You care for her don't you?"

"Care for her…." Raph repeated in a low voice. "I care for her. That's the problem."

"Huh?"

Donny was busy working on his computer, Mikey was playing a video game and Leo was practicing with his swords when Yuki came rushing through the lair at a fast pace walk. Leo lowered his swords and smiled at her. "Hey, Yuki, what's…"

He noticed a hurt look in her eyes as she rushed passed him and into the kitchen. "Yuki?"

He tried to enter her thoughts but she was blocking him out. Leo took a look at Don and Mikey, they didn't notice she came in, he put up his swords then followed her into the kitchen. When he got there she was moving around it in a bit of a huff trying to make some cookies. "Yuki? You ok?"

"Fine." Yuki practically snapped. Leo knew she wasn't fine and not just because of the fumbling around with the cookie supplies. She kept dropping things, grabbing the wrong ingredients and blocking her thoughts until Leo grabbed her hands, forcing her to look at him.

"Yuki…what's wrong?"

"Why? Why is he…he's never….but now…."

"It's Raph, isn't it?" Yuki nodded.

"He's changed. He's became so….distant….so cold….he won't talk to me."

"Yeah. I've noticed that too."

"Why?" Tear began to stream down her face. She leaned forward and pressed her forehead to his chest. "Why he is pushing me away?"

"I don't know." Leo placed one hand on her back and stroked her hair with his other. _But I'm gonna find out._ "Don't worry, Yuki. I'll go talk to him."

Yuki looked up at him and her thoughts opened back up to him. Leo smiled gently as he sensed what happened between her and Raph. "You go on and play with Mikey."

Leo lead her out of the kitchen then gave her a gentle shove towards Mikey. Yuki looked back at him, he waved and smiled. She gave him a small smile then went over to Mikey. "Hey, kid."

"Hey." Yuki sat down beside the playful ninja. Leo watched her for a couple more seconds then went to Raph.

"Oh Raph." Leo hear Casey say as he came upon them. They both looked at Leo when they noticed him stomping up to them. Leo placed his hands on his hips and glared at his brother.

"You are the worlds big idiot!" Leo practically screamed.

"Leo I…."

"No excuses, Raph! How dare you make Yuki cry?"

"She was crying?" Raph asked.

"She cares about you more than anything in the world! Why are you being such a cold heart jerk to her all of a sudden? You owe Yuki an explanation of why you are a shell for brains, hot headed, egotistic jerk!" Leo continued to rant.

"Hey, Leo…" Casey tried to tell him something.

"Not now, Casey. Raph has some explaining to do. If not to me then to Yuki. You care about her, right? You need to talk to her, Raph!"

"I know, Leo. And that's what I'm gonna do. I can't keep running from the truth."

"And one more thing, Raph….huh?" Raph rushed passed Leo. "Where's he going?"

"To make things right with Yuki." Casey said putting his arm around Leo's shoulders and leading him back to the lair.

"To make things right?"

"That's right. He finally realized his true feelings."

"True feelings?"

"Yup. You know how he feels, right? About Yuki?"

"Yeah…."

Yuki had pulled her feet up on the couch hugging her knees and watching Mikey play his space game when Raph's shadow fell over her. The two looked up at him. Mikey was the first to speak. "Hey, Raph. You wanna play?"

"Not now, Mikey." Raph replied then turned to Yuki. He rubbed the back of his head. "Yuki…um….can we….talk or something?"

"You wanna talk?" Yuki asked. "That's a switch."

"Uh yeah…." Raph held out his hand. "Will you, please, just come with me?"

Yuki looked at his held out hand then up at Leo, who just walked up to them. Leo smiled and nodded to her. She sighed then placed her hand in his. "Ok."

Raph gently pulled her off the couch and the two headed for the door.

"Going out, my children?" Splinter asked as the two teens walked towards him.

"Yea." Raph rushed passed him without an explanation.

"Hold on a second." Splinter called.

"It's ok, sensei." Leo said walking up to him.

"Raph just has something he needs to tell Yuki." Casey added.

"I see." Splinter nodded then smiled.

Raph and Yuki stood about eight feet apart on top of a roof. Raph was in such a hurry to talk to Yuki but now….he couldn't find the words. "Raph?"

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Uh…."

"Why are you pushing me away?"

"Un…."

"Please! Answer me!" Tear began to stream down her cheeks again. She grabbed her star necklace. "Raph, you mean more to me than anything or anyone else in the world. You were the first to accept me for who I am. You never turned away from me because of my powers. So please….."

Yuki dropped to the ground. "Please don't…..don't turn away from me."

"Oh Yuki…." Raph rushed over to her and put his arms around her. "Please don't cry. It…hurts me to much to see you cry."

"Then why? Why are you making me cry?"

"I'm sorry, Yuki. I didn't mean to hurt you." Raph stroked her hair. "It's just that…well….you scare me."

"Huh?" Yuki looked up at him. "I scare you?"

Raph nodded. "I am so afraid that you might get hurt or someone might take you away from me. But what scared me the most was…..when we were back at Usagi's home. When you were drifting off to sleep…you said that you….that you love me."

"I did?" Yuki asked and he nodded.

"The truth is….I…well I….I love you too."

"You do?"

"Yes. I was just….so scared to tell you that because….well because…."

"You're a mutant turtle?" Raph nodded. "To be honest….I was scared of that too. But no matter how much I tried I couldn't get you out of my mind. I guess when you're in love it doesn't matter who you are or where you're from. You just fall in love with that person."

"I guess so." Raph placed his hand on her face. "Yuki, I promise never to hurt you again. Will you….stay by my side?"

Fresh tears began to stream down her face again. She smiled and nodded. "Of course, Raphie. I will always stay by your side."

Yuki threw her arms around Raph. "I love you, Raph!"

"I love you too, Yuki." Raph hugged her back.

"I wonder if I should go after them." Leo said pacing around the lair.

"Chill out, Leo." Casey said. "You worry like a mother hen."

"I can't help it." Leo protested.

"Where did those two go anyway?" Don asked.

"Raph had something important to tell Yuki." Casey replied.

"You mean he's gonna tell her he loves her?" Mikey asked.

"You bet." Casey nodded.

"You bone head. Can't you ever keep your mouth shut?" Raph asked. The group looked up to see Raph and Yuki had return and were holding hands.

"What? Everyone knows you two have feelings for each other. It's not like it was a big secret." Casey replied.

"Geesh!" Raph smacked his face with his free hand. "I'm I really _that_ readable?"

"Like a cheesy love novel, bro." Mikey laughed.

"You little!" Raph started to dive for his youngest brother when a glowing see through energy hand smack Mikey. "Huh?"

"Ouch!" Mikey whined and rubbed his head. "Yuki! Why did you do that?"

"Felt like it." Yuki replied.

"That's my girl." Raph put his arm around her.

"So does this mean you two are _finally_ a couple?" Don asked.

"Uh….yeah…." Raph blushed and scratched his head. Yuki chuckled at how cute he looked. Don and Mikey busted up laughing at their older so called tough guy brother blushing.

"Who knew Raph would be such a lovey dovey softy?" Mikey laughed.

"You little…." Raph snarled then turned to Yuki. "May I?"

Yuki just shrugged. Raph turned back to the two laughing and tackled them. She smiled and shook her head. Boys, watcha gonna do? She sensed Leo staring at her and turned to him. Leo smiled. _Way to go, Baby Girl. You sure melted his tough guy exterior._

_ I often heard a woman could do that, Aniki. But he'll still always be there to knock Mikey down a peg or two._

_ That's true._


	8. Chapter 8

8. Sad Homecoming

_**ACHOOOOO!**_ After her harse sneeze Yuki dove into a short coughing fit. Once her coughing subsided Yuki sniffed and rubbed her index finger under her nose.

"You ok, Yuki?" Raph asked.

"Yeah. Just a little throat tickle." Yuki gave him a small smile.

"You've been sneezing and coughing all day." Leo placed his hand on her forehead. "I think you might be coming down with something."

"Oh, Leo!" Yuki whined. He always babied her at the slightest hint of a cold. She did mind, really. She loved the brother sister relationship she had with him.

"No whining, Baby Girl. I don't want you to get sick." Leo tapped her nose.

"Chill, Leo. She's fine. I won't let anything happen to her." Raph put his arm around her waist and tickled her stomach causing her to snort in surprise. "Unless I'm the one doing it."

"Raph! St-Stop it! Th-That tickles!" Yuki laughed.

"Here this should help. It's getting colder." Don said pulling out a winter coat from her closet. The group was over at Yuki's empty house. It was getting to cold for Yuki to were her fall clothes so they trucked over to Yuki's to gather up her winter clothes.

The house was empty, like usual, when they got there. The only think different was the heat was turned on. Leo had asked her about it and she told them her butler probably came over one day and turned it on. She's talk to him a few times on the phone but hasn't seen him since she moved in with the turtles.

"Is that everything?" Don asked handing Yuki her coat, once Raph released her.

"Yeah…." Yuki looked around her room. "I think so."

"Let's get going then. If Yuki is getting a cold I don't want her out for too long." Leo ordered in his big brother, worried tone.

"Geesh! What are you her _mother_ or what?" Raph huffed as they headed out of her room and down the hall, to pick up the missing turtle. Don and Yuki smiled at each other as the two oldest turtles argued over Yuki's health.

Mikey was sitting on the floor with several comic books scattered around him. He had his nose deep in a comic when his siblings enter the room. Yuki had wall to wall comics in this one room. Being alone all the time Yuki started several collections of different stuff and comic books was one of them, even though she didn't really read many and most were still in their original packaging. When Mikey first saw this room he thought he was in Comic Book Heaven and immediately took a bunch home, with Yuki's permission, to read.

"Time to go, Mikey." Leo said as they stood at the door.

"Ah! Do we have too?" Mikey whined.

"You know you can take them back to the lair." Yuki said.

"Yea!" Mikey leaped around.

"He's such a child." Raph shook his head.

"Yeah." The others nodded. After several minutes of Mikey tossing several books in a box they were heading to the front door.

"What would you guys like for supper?" Yuki asked.

"Pizza!" Mikey said.

"Chicken Doria." Leo and Don said.

"Steak." Raph added. The group laughed but stopped when the front door began to open. "You expecting company?"

"Nope. You better…." Yuki looked to see the guys were gone. The door open revealing a tall slender looking man in a black butler outfit and carrying two paper bags of food. "Charles?"

"Oh, Miss Yuki, hello. It has been a while." Charles looked at the small box in her arms. "Or should I say 'good bye'? You leaving again?"

"Uh….well…." Yuki looked down at the box in her arm. "Wait! What do you mean again?"

Charles laughed. "Remember what your mother use to say? About hired help?"

"Uh…." Yuki got a thoughtful look on her face then reality hit her. "You knew? This whole time?"

"That's right. So your friends can come out of hiding." Charles smiled at her as the guys slowly walked out of hiding. Everyone exchanged looks.

"How did you know that Yuki was living with us?" Mikey asked. The group had moved to the kitchen. They were sitting down while Charles bustled around the kitchen to put up the groceries.

"Especially since you around much." Don added.

"There wasn't a move Miss Yuki could make without my knowing it. I've know this girl since the day she was born." Charles put a fatherly arm around Yuki. Raph twitched as he watched this guy put his arm around Yuki. A bit chummy for a butler to do that to the girl he is suppose to serve. "You might not think it but this little girl could get into such mischief if she wanted."

"Oh stop." Yuki laughed. Leo rubbed his chin in thought. Raph wasn't the only one who was suspicious of this guy. _Yuki?_

_ What is it, Aniki?_

_ Has he really know you since you were born?_

_ Yes. He was in the service of my father long before he meet my mother. Charles was the one always there when my parents weren't. He's kinda like a second father, like Splinter is._

_ Well…_

_ Is something wrong?_

_ I hope not. Something's just doesn't feel right._ Yuki stopped laughing and looked at her brother. "Leo."

"Oh! I got a call from your father, Miss Yuki." Yuki pulled her eyes off Leo and looked at Charles.

"My father?" He nodded.

"He's coming home tomorrow. He and Mrs. Amy will be remaining in New York for a while."

"He's coming home?" Yuki looked over at the guys then down at the floor.

"Then that means…." Don's voice trailed off.

"Miss Yuki _will_ be moving back into _this_ house." Charles replied with a hint of venom in his voice.

"What? No way!" Raph leaped up out of his seat.

"Yuki?" Mikey whined.

"It's ok, Mikey." Yuki managed to summon up a smile as she looked at them. However, Leo and Raph knew it was fake. "I'll still be able to visit."

"But it won't be the same." Mikey whined.

"We've gotten so use to you being in the lair." Don added. "We're really gonna miss you."

"I'm gonna miss you too."

"Time to say good bye, Miss Yuki. I have a lot to do to prepare for your parents return."

"One of my parents." Yuki mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Uh nothing." Yuki replied as she walked over to the guys. She signaled for them to follow her. They gabbed her boxes of winter clothes and headed back up to her room. Yuki slammed the box she was carrying on the floor then fell face first on her bed. The guys heard her muffled groan as they sat her stuff down.

"Don't worry about it, kid." Raph sat down beside her and rubbed her back. "We still see each other."

"Yeah, you can come visit and we'll visit you." Don added.

"But it won't be the same." Yuki said pulling her face out of her bed. She crossed her arms under her chin. "That so called _father_ of mine is never around when I needed him and now I have you guys in my life…he…comes back…and…."

Tears began to fill her eyes. The guys gather around her on the bed. Yuki sat up and leaned against Raph. He wrapped his arm around her and held her close. "Don't worry, love. We'll see each other as much as possible. And your Christmas break is coming up soon. Maybe you can get away from here for a while and stay will us during break."

"Maybe." Yuki sighed. "If he's not on some _family quality_ kick."

"Miss Yuki? Come downstairs, please?" Charles called up.

"Oh! What does he want now?" Mikey asked.

"Me to help get things ready. Even though we have butlers and maids dad still has me do stuff so I won't take things for granted."

"We better get going too." Don said. He hugged Yuki. "See you later."

"Bye Donny."

"This stinks!" Mikey pouted.

"You can still take my comics, Mikey" He perked up a bit but frowned.

"It's not the same."

"Come on, Mikey." Don patted his shoulder. Mikey got up and grabbed the box of comics.

"Leo?" Yuki looked at Leo. He was quietly sitting beside her and Raph. Leo looked at her. "Something's wrong. I know."

"Sorry, Baby Girl." The other three remained quiet. Raph studied Leo's face. He got the feeling they both were thinking the same thing about Charles. "If you need us at all….."

"Don't worry, Aniki." Yuki tapped her head. "I'll call if anything happens."

"I don't like that you're gonna be so far away. But…." Leo leaned in and kissed her cheek. "It can't be helped. We love you."

"I love you guys too." Yuki smiled sweetly at him. Leo nodded and joined Don and Mikey. Raph tightening his grip on her waist made Yuki looked up at him.

"Let's give them some time alone." Leo said in a hushed tone. "We'll be waiting in the Battle Shell."

The three left through the window. There was a long silence between the two remaining teens. "It's not gonna be the same without you there."

"I'm gonna miss you so much." Raph pulled her into a tight hug again and stroked her hair.

"You're in so much danger….you were safer with us…if anything happens to you….I'll….I'll…" Raph placed his hand on his face as tears threatened to come out. Yuki pulled away from him and placed her hand over his.

"I love you. Please, don't worry. I will call if anything happened and I know you'll come running."

"But what if you loose control again? I won't be there to…"

"Raph!" Yuki took his face in her hands and force him to look at her. "I promise…I won't use my powers until I am with you."

"But…"

"Ah…" Yuki placed a finger over his lips to silence him. "It won't happen if I don't use my powers. I promise….ok?"

Raph nodded slightly. Yuki removed her finger and pressed her forehead to his. Both blushed and smile. Yuki pulled back from him, bit her bottom lip then slowly leaned towards him. "Miss Yuki?"

"Hm…." Yuki sighed.

"That jerk!"

"You better go."

"But…"

"Splinter will be worried." The two teens, still wrapped in each other's arms, climbed off the bed and walked over to the balcony. Raph reluctantly released her and jumped on the balcony railing, with his knees bent. He reached back and caressed her face once more before leaping down to his brothers. Yuki looked over the edge. The guys waved to her before climbing into the Battle Shell. She waved back until they were out of sight.

Raph groan for the hundredth time as he rolled over on his bed. He placed his arm over his eyes. This was only the first night since Yuki moved back home and they all were felling empty inside. Don couldn't focus at all on his inventions, Mikey couldn't read the comic books he got from Yuki, Leo kept mentally calling Yuki to make sure she was fine and Raph…..well he just kinda moped around the lair since they got back. Even Splinter was having trouble focusing on his meditation.

Raph gave out another frustrating groan and was about to get up and go to Yuki's when he felt someone sit down on his bed. He immediately flung his arm off his face and sat up to see Yuki's smiling face in the dark. "Yuki? Yuki! What's wrong?"

"Shh!" Yuki placed a finger on his lips. "You wanna wake everyone up?"

"Everyone's asleep?" Raph asking in disbelief. Come to think of it he hasn't heard them in the past couple of minutes, they too were having trouble falling asleep.

"I went to them before I came to you."

"What are you doing here?"

"I need to see you. And from the looks of it you all need to see me too."

"Yeah." Yuki suddenly went into a coughing fit. Raph sat up and placed his hand on her arm and began rubbing his thumb against her soft skin. "You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I have to be home before seven though. That's when my father will be home." Raph, dismissing that anything might be wrong with her, looked over at his digital clock on his dresser. It was almost three in the morning. They had only a few hours to be together. Beeps from Yuki's watched brought his attention back to her. She was setting her alarm before she stood up from the bed, lifted up the blanket and crawled into bed next to Raph. Raph blushed bright red as Yuki snuggled his side.

Sure they've been that close before but….not like this….not in his _bed_. Raph shook his head and scolded himself. He wasn't going to think like that. Besides _that_ was kinda out of the question anyway. She still just a kid anyway. Raph forced himself to relax. "Night, my love."

"Night, lover boy." Yuki snickered. Raph chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He had her for just a few more hours before things changed.


	9. Chapter 9

9. Unwanted Surprise

Yuki sighed. It's been a month since she moved back home and she's hardly got to see the guys. Her father and step-mother has had her with his for just about every second of every day. They have been to several parties in past few weeks. They were at a party now. This one was at their own house. Her father and step-mother were celebrating their wedding anniversary and of course the media was there to cover the anniversary party and…..to be the first to get the scoop on some big announcement her father was going to announce?

Yuki couldn't help but wonder if her step-mother was going to have a baby. She quickly dismissed that little accusation when she remembered her step-mother did want to loose her figure. Yuki was sitting off by herself watched everyone else whirl around the ballroom when her father walked up to her with a young man, a few years older than herself, wearing a expensive looking slick black tux and dark brown hair and harse brown eyes. "Hello, father."

"Yuki, are you enjoying yourself?"

"Yes….father." Yuki wanted to smack herself. No she wasn't have a good time. In fact she was miserable without _her boys_, especially Raph.

"Yuki, this is Max."

"If is very nice to meet you, Yuki." Max took her hand, kissed it then looked her in the eyes. Something in his eyes gave her a bad feeling but she _had_ to be nice.

"Nice to meet you." Yuki gave him a fake smile.

"Max is the son of a really good friend of mine. I would like you two to get to know each other. Max, how about you dance with my daughter?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Max, not even asking her like a gentleman would, grabbed her hand and dragged her out on the floor. He put her hands on his shoulder and placed his arms around her waist pulling her close to him, making her upset and _very_ uncomfortable. "You are a very beautiful young woman."

"Thank you." Yuki smile politely. _You creep! I should call the boys! Then let's see how beautiful you think I am!_

"It's a bit stuffy in here. Let's get some air."

"I don't….oh!" Yuki had not time to protest as he swept her through the swirling people and out the back door.

"You father was right."

"Right?"

"I think we are going to be very happy together. You are such a sweet girl."

"Together? What are you talking about?"

"You are very lovely." Max began to stalk over to her. Yuki was leaning against the house so she had nowhere to go when he stalked up to her and placed his hands on the house beside her head.

"What are you talking about?"

"My dear, do you know what this party is about?"

"Of course it's celebrating my father and step-mother's wedding anniversary."

"You are such a little naive child. This party isn't just to celebrate you parent's tenth wedding anniversary."

"Tenth? This isn't their Tenth wedding anniversary. They've only been married a few months." Yuki felt like a ton of bricks hit her. Something wasn't right.

"You little child, this party is to announce _our_ engagement."

"What?" Yuki stood there paralyzed. She couldn't move. She couldn't think.

"That's a good girl. Just relax. Everything is going to be just fine." Max pressed his lips to hers. It took her a few seconds to recover from what he said to realize what he was doing. She pushed him away.

"What are you doing?"

"Calming what's mine." Max tried to kiss her again but she fought him this time. He grabbed and pinned her arms to the house, proving he was stronger than he looked.

"I am NOT yours!"

"Now, now, just close your eyes." Max said before pressing his lips to hers once more. Yuki still tried to fight him by keeping her mouth closed tight. But he managed to force his tongue in her mouth. Tears began to stream down her face. _No! This can't be happening! Raph! I'm sorry!_ Yuki had to break her promise to her boyfriend. She powered up just enough to force Max away from her.

Yuki gasped for air as she dropped to the ground. Max stumbled backwards and landed on is back side, lucky for Yuki, he didn't seem to notice her powers. "You're a naughty little girl."

"Stay away from me!" Yuki screamed, leaped to her feet and dashed back inside. She had to get away from him, from everyone. She tired to hurry through the crowd to get to her room but there was just too many people.

"Ah, there you are, Yuki." Her dad came up to her, put his arm around her shoulders and began to lead her somewhere.

"Sorry, father. I need to go to my room for a minute."

"That can wait. I have an announcement to make."

"But…."

"Welcome, my honored guests." Her dad ignored her as he began his announcement. "Thank you all for joining up to celebrate our wedding anniversary."

The crowd cheer and clapped as the media took picture and recorded this moment. He help up his hand to signal them to be quiet before continuing. "But I have another wonderful announcement. As you all know my daughter is becoming a beautiful young woman…and there for…"

Yuki twitched as Max came walking through the crowd. "I am proud to announce…"

Max stood beside Yuki, she forced herself not to slug him or run. "….the engagement of my daughter Yuki to Max Gill Senior's son, Max Gill Jr."

Yuki's world just crashed down on her at the announcement. "No….no…."

"That's right." Max grabbed her arm before she could do anything and twisted it behind her back, but stood where no one could see what he was doing. He leaned close to her and whispered. "Behave and you won't get hurt."

She could barely hear his threat over the sounds of her world crumbling and the cheers and claps of the crowd. "No…no….Leo…."

"Congratulations!"

"This is so exciting!"

"A union between the Whites and Gills! That will be the wedding of the century!"

"Leo….Leo…." No one heard Yuki as she tried to get a hold of Leo. Max, still holding her arm behind her back, and her parents were thanking their guests. Suddenly she couldn't take it anymore and exploded. "LEO!"

Everyone turned to look at her. She managed to force Max to release her arm and bolted out of the room. _Leo! Leo! Please! Answer me!_

***** Leo was down in the lair practicing with his katanas. They were slowly getting back to their normal routine. _Leo! Leo! Please! Answer me!_

_ Yuki? Yuki, what's wrong?_ Leo asked as he stopped his training.

_ Leo, I need to. I need to see you! NOW!_

_ Hold on, I'll get the other and we'll._

_ NO! Just you! I just need to see you! Please, Leo?_

_ Ok, Yuki. I'll bright there._

"Hey, Leo, have you seen my…." Don looked up from his paper he was holding to find Leo was gone. "Huh? Hey, Raph? Mikey? Where's Leo go?"

"He was practicing." Mikey replied.

"He's not now." Mikey and Raph looked to Don then around for Leo. He was gone.

"Oh great." Leo mumbled as he pulled up to Yuki's house on the Shell Cycle, which he decided to use since it would get to Yuki's faster than the Battle Shell. He didn't count on there being tons of vehicles parked around. He had no choice but to park to bike in some bushes and scale the wall then up to Yuki's room.

The room was dark except from the moonlight pouring through the open balcony doors. He saw Yuki sitting with her back against the door, her legs pulled up to her chest and her arms wrapped around them. "Yuki?"

Yuki looked up at him with tears streaming down her face. Leo suddenly felt her pain and what happened to her flashed through his mind. "Oh no. No. Oh Yuki. You poor baby."

Yuki leaped up from the floor, flung herself into his arms and cried into his chest. Leo remained silent at he kept one arm around her and stroked her hair. She shook her head. "No! This can't be happening! It can't be! I won't! I won't do it!"

"It's ok, Yuki. We won't let that happen. He won't take you away from us." Yuki tried to focus on what he was say but she just couldn't. What her father wanted, her father got. She shook her head as her knees gave way and she shrunk down to the floor with Leo kneeling with her. Slowly her tears began to subside. "We'll think of something."

Yuki finally pulled away to looked at him. He placed a hand on her face and smiled. There was a knock on the door, it was her step-mother. "Yuki! You get your butt downstairs NOW and say thank you and goodbye to our guests! Do you hear me, young lady?"

"Yes!" Yuki snapped.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me, young lady!" She threatened.

"Sorry. I will be right down." Yuki composed herself just enough to please her step-mother.

"You gonna be alright? You know if you need to just come to that lair."

"I know." Yuki brushed her tears away as they stood up. "I should get back downstairs."

"You want me to stay?"

"No. That's ok. You go on back to the lair."

"Alright then." Leo kissed her cheek then turned to leave.

"Leo?"

"Yeah?"

"Please…..don't tell him."

"Huh?"

"I don't want him to blow up and go after Max, even though he deserves it."

"You sure?"

"Yes."

"Ok then. I love you, Baby Girl."

"Love you too, Aniki." With that the two teen smiled and went their ways. Yuki went downstairs and bit her guest farewell, successfully avoiding Max. Once everyone was gone Yuki just started cleaning up, she had to distract herself. It was working until she picked up a congratulations card. It read: Congratulations on your _Ten Year Anniversary_ may you life be filled with many more years of happiness. "Ten years? That can't be…..Max said the same…."

Yuki dropped everything but that card and ran to her father. He was upstairs in his room with his wife kissing and each holding a glass of wine when Yuki busted open the door. "Yuki! What are you doing?"

"What is this? You two haven't been married for TEN YEARS!"

"Uh…" Her father stared at the card in her hand.

"You stupid child. We _have_ been married for that long."

"No! You're lying! He was married to my mother! Not you! Dad?"

"Your mother wanted you to think that. We got divorce years ago. She just wanted you to have two parents and not go through a messy divorce." He chuckled. "She was always one for blissful happy life."

"No…..no…." Yuki couldn't believe it. They both lied to her. Everyone lied to her. To her whole life. She spun around and ran.

"What an ungrateful little brat." Her step-mom said.a


	10. Chapter 10

10. Heavy Feelings

The group was sitting around the TV when Leo walked back into the lair. Raph looked up at him. "Where'd you go?"

"Oh…I just needed some air."

"You got back just in time." Mikey plopped down on the floor with a large bowl of popcorn.

They were about thirty minutes into the movie when they heard the elevator.

"Is Casey and April coming over?" Don asked. Everyone shrugged.

"If we're not expecting anything one then….." Leo started and everyone leaped up and got ready to attack the intruder. "Get ready…."

The door opened revealing a soaking wet, tear stained eyes, shivering Yuki in a no sleeve dress. "Yuki!"

Yuki took a few steps into the lair then fell to her knees. Raph was immediately by her side. "What's wrong? Yuki?"

"Lied…all of them….she lied….why?" The group exchanged confused looks as Yuki continued to cry. Splinter placed a fatherly hand on her shoulder.

"Please, calm down my child and tell us what happened." Yuki calmed down a little so she was able tell them.

"What?" Mikey screamed. Raph was too upset to say anything.

"This is…." Don couldn't find the words to how he was feeling.

"Yuki…." Leo managed to get her attention. "You need to tell them."

"Tell us what?" Don asked as all eyes went back to Yuki. She looked away from them as more tears streamed down her face.

"Yuki, if there's something…." Raph started.

"My father has arranged for me to get married!" Yuki suddenly screamed.

"I am getting impatience wait for your results!" Shredder slammed his fist on the table in front of him.

"Please, I assure you that things are going just as plan." The shadowy figure grinned.

"You're last plan of attacking the girl with a monster fail. I am beginning to doubt your abilities to capture her." Shredder replied.

"Just give me a little more time. I give you my word you will have her."

"Hn. Fine but you know what will happen if you fail."

"Yes, sir. I promise you will have her."

Things settle down a bit in the lair. The group was sitting around the TV. Mikey was sitting on the floor with Don standing beside him and Splinter was in his arm chair. Yuki was sitting on the couch leaning against Raph and his arm protectively around her. She was out of her cold wet dress and in one of Raph's warm and dry sweaters. Leo just walked in with a hot cup of tea. "Drink this."

Yuki didn't respond in anyway. _Yuki?_ Her mind was blank too. Raph took the cup from Leo and held it to Yuki. "Drink this, Yuki. It will warm you up."

A light flashed in her eyes as she was brought back to reality. She looked at the cup before taking it from him. She let the steam from the cup wash over her face. "Why? Why did she lie? We had an open relationship. I thought we did."

The turtles exchanged looks. None of them knew what to say. Splinter walked over to her and place a hand on her shoulder. "My child, I know this is hard for you to understand, parents aren't perfect. I know your mother cared for you deeply and didn't want you to go through the pain of a divorce. Some divorces can cause children a lot of pain physically and mental. Please, do not blame your mother or father for this. I am sure they were just trying to do what was best for you."

Yuki dropped her eyes back to the streaming cup of tea and took a small sip. After finishing the tea she fell asleep against Raph's side. She started shivering and Raph pulled a throw blanket around her. "Poor kid. I outta go pound that jerk!"

"Which? Her father or Max?" Mikey asked.

"Both! How could they do that to her?" Raph slammed his fist on the couch arm. Yuki whined and shifted. He relaxed and tightened his hold on her.

"I know how you feel, bro." Leo said.

"There is nothing we can do about it, my sons." Splinter said sipping tea.

"But we can't just let him make Yuki marry a guy she doesn't even know." Don replied.

"It is hard to understand the motivation of some parents….however…." Splinter rubbed his chin in thought.

"What is it, sensei?" Leo asked.

"These attacks on Yuki…..I feel something in the air."

"What do you mean?" Don asks.

"I am not sure." Splinter closed his eyes. The turtles exchanged looks. He was right. The Foot was after her, then there was that monster and now this secret about her father and mother.

Yuki woke to the sound of clashing weapons. She sat up, with the blanket around her shoulders, and looked around the lair. Her eyes landed on the turtles finishing up weapons practice. She stood up and walked over to them. Raph was breathing hard and put up his sai when he noticed her. Yuki leaned tiredly against him. "Are you ok, Yuki? You don't look so good."

"Yea." Yuki replied tiredly as Raph place his hand over her forehead.

"You have a fever." Raph reported.

"Maybe you should lay back down." Leo suggested.

"Ok." Yuki replied just before her knees began to buckle.

"Whoa, easy now." Raph said as he picked her up bridle style.

"Sorry…" She replied as he carried her back to the couch. He gently laid her down. Raph stroked her hair as she laid there and tired to go back to sleep.

"This isn't good." Don said. "Her temperature has spiked up to 104.5."

"What do we do? It won't go down!" Raph was beginning to panic. Yuki was struggling in her sleep before opening her eyes. He calmed down and took her hand.

"She needs a doctor." Mikey said.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Don added.

"No! You can't! They'll….they'll call…." Yuki struggled to sit up. "My father…I don't want to….go back…"

"Yuki, calm down." Raph took her shoulders.

"I won't! I won't go back!"

"Yuki, please, calm down." Raph tried to get her to chill but she wouldn't. She began to glow.

"Yuki? Yuki!" Leo took her face in his hands and used his big brother voice, which worked, she focused on his voice. "Listen to me, you're getting worse. You need to see a doctor. We're going to have April and Casey take you to the hospital."

"No!"

"Yes! Yuki, I promise as soon as we can we will come and bring you back to the lair." Yuki looked him in the eyes. _I promise, as your Aniki, we will bring you back to the lair. We won't let your father force you into this marriage._

"Aniki….." Yuki nodded. Leo reach for his shell cell and called their friends. Within a few minutes Casey and April met up with the turtles. Raph was holding Yuki in a thick blanket.

"Hey, kid." Casey looked at the young girl in Raph's arms. "Not feeling so good, huh?"

"Yea." Yuki managed a weak smile.

"Hold on. We're gonna get you some help." April said and Raph turned her over to Casey.

"Take care of my girl." Raph said stroking her hair.

"We will, Raph. I promise." Casey smiled then left with the girls.

"What's taken them so long?" Casey grumbled. He and April have been at the hospital for almost an hour now.

"I don't know. It seemed to me that she just had the flu but now…..I'm getting worried." April replied biting her thumb nail.

"Where is she? I demand to see my baby NOW!" A voice boomed.

"Mr. Sunshine is here." Casey sneered.

"Casey, don't cause a scene." April warned. Leo had gave them the quick version of what happened to Yuki and now Casey was all for rallying with Raph and having their own personal lynching of Yuki's father and her to be husband.

"Please, came down, sir." A nurse says.

"I want to see my child now!" Mr. White boomed again. The nurse cowered at the man towering over her.

"Excuse me, Mr. White?" The doctor came up to them.

"Yes?"

"Your daughter is doing just fine. She has a severe case of the flu but with rest and time she will be just fine."

"Good." Mr. White calmed down but was still snippy.

"Your daughter is luck to have such good friends to bring her here." The doctor looked at April and Casey.

"My daughter was with you two?" Mr. White turned to the two.

"Mr. White, I'm April O'Neil and this is Cas…"

"I don't care who you two are! My daughter isn't suppose to be hanging around with underclassmen!"

"Underclass?" Casey glared at him.

"Easy, Casey." April grabbed his arm.

"You two stay away from my daughter! She is too high class to be hanging out with you, plus she is engaged to Max Gill!"

"That's what you think! She will never marry that jerk! She's already got a boyfriend! Oops….." Casey immediately backed off after he let it slip about Raph.

"What?" Mr. White's eyes turn to a look of complete disgusted. "I give that brat a little freedom and this is how she repays me? By going behind my back? Well I'll fix that."

With that Mr. White turned and stomped away with the doctor. Casey turned to April. "What do you think he meant by that?"

"I don't know. But I do know that guy is a jerk and I don't think he was kidding. He's gonna do something."

"We should get back to the guys."

**Notes: **Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I had this really huge illustration assignment I've been working on. Then finals are next week. It's been a long end of the semester. Well hope you like this chapter and I'll add then next soon.


	11. Chapter 11

11. Stealing Yuki and Another

"They were right." Don said looking through binoculars.

"What is it, Donny?" Mikey asked.

"He's added a lot of security. It's going to be trick to get in there, even for us." Don lowered his binoculars and looked at his brothers. They all were standing on a rooftop, in winter clothes. It has been three days since Yuki's dad took her home from the hospital and they haven't been able to get a hold of her since her shell cell apparently wasn't working. Don figure someone found it and destroyed it.

"I don't care! They can call on the army and navy to guard that stupid house and that won't stop me from getting in there and getting _my_ girl out!" Raph cracked his knuckles. "Right, Leo?"

"Hm…." Leo wasn't even listening to them as he continued to stare at the White's house. _Something not right. I can enter her mind but it's like…it's like she's not really there. Something's happening. But what? What is it?_

"Leo…Leo? Yo! LEO!"

"Huh?" Leo looked at his brothers.

"You ok, man? You, like, totally zoned out on us. You were not on Earth anymore." Mikey said.

"Sorry. Let's go." The teens jumped down to the street and made their way into the yard of Yuki's house. Carefully they tried not to run into the guards but when they did they graciously knocked them out until they made it to Yuki's balcony. They listened until Charles left the room. Raph carefully opened the door and they slipped in quickly.

Raph went over to Yuki while the others kept a look out. He smiled down at her sleeping form, she was wheezing as she slept. He brushed the back of his hand over her cheek. "My poor baby. Hey? Yuki? Wake up, sweetie."

"Hn…" Yuki turned her head towards his voice and slowly opened her eyes. She gave him a light smile. "Hey…"

"Hey yourself." Raph kneeled down beside her bed and took her hand. "Hold on, princess. We're getting you back home."

"We better hurry." Don said as he walked over to Yuki's nightstand and brushed her medications into his bag. "Mikey, grabbed her winter clothes."

"Right." Mikey walked over to her closet and opened it. Much to his delight she left everything they packed before in the boxes.

"Let's get going." Leo said looking at the others from his spot by her door.

"Come on." Raph flipped off Yuki's covers, slipped on a pair of warm socks, that Mikey tossed him, then pull a heavy coat around her. He picked her up and she rested her head on his chest. Raph gave her a gentle smile.

"Shake your shell, love birds." Mikey said.

"Mikey, will you…." Raph started.

"We've gotta go, NOW!" Leo suddenly said. Just as they turtles got to the balcony Charles flung the door wide opened.

"Just where the heck do you think your taking Ms. Yuki?" Charles demanded.

"Away from here!" Raph said and then leaped of the balcony. Charles hit a button by the door and an alarm when off.

"Aw, shell." Mikey said.

"Go!" Leo ordered and the two younger brothers leaped off the balcony. Leo was about to jump when a hand reached out and gabbed his shell and throwing him back into the room. When Leo came to his senses he realized it was Charles who threw him. "Why do I get this feel there is something fishy going on here? You're no normal butler, are you?"

"I won't allow you to take the girl away. You don't know how important she is." Charles charged him, but this time Leo was ready. At the last second he dipped down and kicked Charles' legs out from underneath him then took a mad dash out to and over the balcony. Down below Don and Mikey were battling the guards.

Raph backed up as three guys advanced on him. Normally he could have taken them easy but he wouldn't dare with the precious cargo he was carrying. Just then Leo dropped down in front of him and round house kicked them. "Let's go."

The three rang back to the place the jumped over the wall and leaped back over. With in second the battle shell came speeding towards them. The back doors popped open revealing Casey. "Last call for the Lair."

The turtles leaped in and April sped of.

"What the heck happened?" Mr. White demanded when he entered Yuki's room. "Where is she?"

"Those turtles, sir. They jumped me." Charles said standing up. "I'm sorry, sir."

"Darn it! We lost her again! I won't allow this!" Mr. White turned and left the room with Charles soon following.

Raph gently laid her down on her bed. She stirred in her sleep before opening her eyes. "Raph?"

"It's ok. You're home now." Raph placed his hand on her head and stroked her forehead with his thumb. Leo just walked over and leaned against the doorframe.

"Thanks, Raph. For everything and….I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"For being such a pain and for hurting you…."

"Yuki, what are you talking about? You're not a pain and you haven't hurt me."

"No….I mean…."

"Shh." Raph placed his finger over her lips to silence her. "You just rest. I want you feeling better soon."

"But…"

"No. You rest now." Yuki gave up and closed her eyes. After a few minutes Raph finally walked away from her.

"She'll be ok, Raph." Leo said placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.

"Yeah, I know." Raph gave a small smile then left the room. Leo walked over to Yuki and looked down at her. She looked the same but somehow she was different. He had to know what was going on, so he tried entering her mind again.

_"Yuki?" Leo was now, somehow, transported into a dark space. He could see nothing, not even his hand in front of his face. Suddenly the place lightened up and Yuki appeared with her back to him. "Yuki? What's going on?"_

_ Yuki didn't say anything. Leo walked up to her and grabbed her shoulder. "Yuki?"_

_ He turned her around and gasped. Yuki's eyes didn't show the sweet little girl he had come to know and love like a little sister. They shown something…evil. "Yuki?"_

_ "Leo…" Yuki said then grabbed her head in pain. "Get away…"_

_ "What?"_

_ "Get away from me! Get out of my mind! NOW!"_

_ "Yuki, what is going on?" Leo then heard a low growl. He whipped around to see a glowing red eyes wolf like creature staring right at him. "Who…what are you?"_

_ "Leave her alone!" The thing hissed._

_ "If you're going to hurt her…" Leo said._

_ "AHAHAHAHA!" The thing laughed. "Hurt her? I am her."_

_ "What do you mean?"_

_ "That, turtle, you will never know." The creature lunged at Leo with surprising speed. Leo didn't have time to move. It felt like he was moving in slow motion. Suddenly Yuki appeared in front of him and through out her left hand to use her powers to knock the creature away._

_ "Yuki?"_

_ "You have to go. NOW!" Yuki turned to Leo and put her hand on his chest. As he hand started to glow so did he._

_ "Yuki? What are you doing?" With a light push, Leo was sent flying backwards._

"Huh?" Leo snapped his head around. He was back in Yuki's room. "What the shell?"

"Leo…" Leo looked down. Yuki was holding up her hand. He took it and kneeled down beside her.

"Yuki, what was that?"

"My power world."

"Power world?"

"It's hard to explain. Just…don't enter into my mind while I'm sleeping. It's not safe."

"What? I'm not leaving you in there with that….that….thing!"

"It's ok, Leo. He won't hurt me. It's like he said, 'He is me'." Yuki tired to keep her eyes open but they were falling heavy. "Promise….you won't go in my mind while I'm sleeping. I might not be able to protect you."

"Alright, Yuki. Alright." Leo nodded. Once she was a sleep, Leo quietly left the room. Once outside her door he looked out at the lair. Splinter was sitting in his arm chair meditating, Casey and April and Mikey was sitting on the couch channel surfing, Don was in his lab looking over Yuki's medicine, while Raph was punching his bag, no doubt trying to keep himself from worrying about Yuki. He wondered for a minute if he should tell them about the creature. He decided against it. There was no point. And it seemed the creature was stuck in Yuki's mine. Or at least he _hoped_ it couldn't get out.


	12. Important Note Please Read!

**Chapter Problem:**

Hey, guys! I was looking through my files for this story and noticed I skipped a chapter. I think I got it fixed now and in the right order, so go back to Ch. 9 and make sure you've read Chapters 9-11. Sorry if this confused anyone. And sorry for anyone mistakes I might have made in the story. I'm not the best at proofread -.-' , but I'm working on that so hopefully I'll get better at it. I'll pay closer attention in the future and hopefully not mess up the chapters like that again. Message me if you have any questions. AND thank you for reading my story! You guys are great!


	13. Chapter 12

12. He's A Protector

Raph yawned as he made his way to Yuki's room. Much to his surprise, she wasn't there. He dashed away from there and out into the training area, that's when he heard someone in the kitchen. "Yuki?"

"Hey, Raph!" Yuki looked over her shoulder and gave him a big, healthy smile. She and Mikey were cooking breakfast. "Pancakes ok?"

"You shouldn't be up! You need to rest!" Raph rushed over to her and snatched the mix bowl and spoon away from her.

"Huh?" Yuki looked clueless at her empty hand.

"Hey! Why'd ya do that for?" Mikey whined. "She's making breakfast!"

"You dipstick!" Raph whacked him on the head with the spoon. "She's needs to recover! Not make you breakfast!"

"But, Raph, I'm fine." Raph looked at her. "Really. I'm just so sick of sitting around doing nothing."

"I don't care. I want you to take it easy." Raph swept her off her feet and left the kitchen.

"What about my pancakes?" Mikey whined.

"You are going to take it easy until you are back to a hundred percent." Raph ordered as he carried her over to the couch. "Now, you sit there. I'll make you breakfast."

"Hm." Yuki crossed her arms and pouted.

"Now, that's not going to work this time." Raph tapped her nose. "So, stop that. You know I'm only doing this because I care about you."

"Yea….I know. Alright."

"Good, girl." Raph kissed her cheek then headed back to the kitchen.

"He's such a worry wart." Yuki snorted.

"Heehee…" Splinter chuckled. Yuki smiled at him then noticed Leo watching her. She looked at him. _It's ok, Leo. Everything will be just fine._

_ I know but…Yuki…I know you're hiding something from me._

"Uh…." Yuki started in disbelief. That gave Leo enough to confirm what he thought. She was hiding something from him. _Why don't you tell me what it is?_

_ It's nothing you have to worry about._

_ Yeah right! Since when does anything having to do with you or us has never been something to worry about?_

_ Well…you do have a point there._ Yuki raised an eyebrow. They were Grand Central Space Station for stuff happening.

_Will you at least tell me what that monster was?_

_ It is what it is. It is me and I am it._

_ That doesn't make any since._

_ I know but that's what it is. It's like…_ Splinter watched quietly as his two children were making face gestures as if they were speaking with their words. He then remember Leo asking him about someone being able to read each others minds. He figured that's what they were doing and closed his eyes. _…well I guess the easiest way to explain it is to say that that creature is like my magic twin. He's always been with me. Ever since my birth._

_ I think I understand. Can he enter into the real world?_

_ I'm not sure. I never asked him. It might be possible if I opened the right portal._

_ And if he does enter into this world?_

_ Nothing. He's like you guys. He's here to protect me._

_ Alright then._

"This isn't a good idea." Leo said as he tugged the collar of his disguise up higher.

"Relax, Leo." Raph replied. "We've been cooped up in that lair for almost two months. We need a break."

"I still don't think this is a good idea." Leo said as he scanned the area of the mall they were in.

"Relax, Aniki. We'll be fine here. There's too many people for even my father to cause a scene." Yuki looped her arm with his.

"But not the Foot." Leo continued on.

"Hey, there's April!" Mikey pointed at their friend waving to them.

"What's she doing here?" Don asked.

"I asked her to come." They all looked at Raph. "She's gonna help me with some shopping I need to do."

"Ooooo." Don and Mikey cooed. Yuki awkwardly looked around as Raph shook his head.

"Shut up! It's just a present for Yuki's birthday." Raph replied as he released Yuki's hand and headed over to April. "Leo, keep an eye on Yuki for me?"

"Sure."

"Meet you at the food court later." A few hours later the group gathered at the food court then headed home.

"So, whatcha get Yuki?" Mikey asked.

"None of your business." Raph replied.

"Come on. Give us a little hint." Mikey probed.

"Not gonna happen." Raph crossed his arms.

"Give a little help here, Yuki." Mikey said.

"Sorry." Yuki shrugged. The teens blissfully chatted as they headed back to the lair. None of them aware they were being followed by an unsuspecting being. They entered into the lair with it still following and the alarms went off. They all stood ready and looked around.

"Donny, what's going on?" Leo asked.

"Don't know. I can't find anything." Don replied as he typed on his computer.

"Fan out! Find this intruder!" Leo ordered.

"Yuki, stay close." Raph said. They began to look around. Suddenly something buzzed in front of Mikey. He swung his weapon at it.

"There!" Mikey cried as he dove for the blur.

"I got it!" Raph leaped at the blur as it buzzed by him. Don and Leo charged at the thing. None of them could even come close to catching the thing. It spun around the lair so fast that they all were now crashed on the floor. The blur flew over to Yuki.

"Huh?" Yuki looked at the small buzzing thing in front of her face. "Chip?"

"What the heck is that thing?" Raph asked as they gathered over by her. They all looked at the mechanical humming bird.

"This is Chip. My ma gave him to me when I was five. He allowed me access into the factory under our house." Yuki explained as she held up her index finger for Chip to land on.

"Factory?" Don asked.

"Yeah. My father's factory for all his robot inventions." Yuki replied.

"You mean that factory where all those robot toys were built is under your house?" Mikey asked.

"Yes. Do you know how much money there is in all that high tech equipment? You didn't think that my father would just leave it in some other building for anyone and his uncle could walk in and rob the place?" Yuki shrugged. "He might be the worlds biggest jerk at times but when it comes to his business he doesn't mess around."

"Then why hasn't he made anymore toys in the past year?" Don asked.

"Uh…." Yuki raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure."

"So, where have you been hiding this mechanical cutie?" Mikey asked wagging his finger at the bird. "Ain't you a cutie bird? Yes you are!"

Chip poked his beak at Mikey's finger. "Yow!"

"Heehee." They turned to chuckles from Splinter.

"What's so funny?" Mikey whined.

"Just thinking, my four brave TMNTs got their shells kicked by a tiny mechanical hummingbird." Yuki snickered and soon was joined by the rest of them in a good laugh. Later that night everyone was sound asleep. Yuki was sure that Chip was no threat so they allow him to stay. But now in her room there is a small red light flashing on Chip.

"Are you finally going to bring me the girl?" Shredder asked with a seriously impatient tone.

"Absolutely." He smiled as he held up a tracker with a red light flashing on it.

"Happy Thirteenth Birthday, Yuki!" Everyone yelled. The guys, including April and Casey, all gathered for Yuki's birthday. They chatted happily until it was time for her to open presents.

"Here! Here! Here! Mine first! Mine FIRST!" Mikey shoved her his present. She unwrapped it. He gave her a new video game, Don gave her a Japanese learning CD so she could learn more about her culture, Leo got her two katanas so they could train in more tense form, Splinter gave her a beautiful light changing picture frame with a group photo in it, Casey got her some nail polish and April bought her a baby blue mini dress with matching choker and shoes.

"Thanks guys. They're all wonderful gifts." Yuki hugged them all.

"Come on, Raphie! It's your turn!" Mikey sang.

"Shut up! I'll give it to her when I want too!" Raph snapped. He'd been a bit nervous all day. April gave Yuki a small clue to what Raph had gotten her. She said it was something that would always keep them connected no matter how far apart they might end up.

Raph waited until the party died down a little before pulling Yuki away from the group. "What's up, Raph?"

"I….I wanted…..to….I….wanted to…"

"Raph?"

"Here!" Raph shoved a small black box with a red ribbon tied around it into her hands. Yuki looked at the small box then up at Raph. He was even more nervous now. She opened it. Her eyes widened at it contents. "Raph?"

Inside the small box was a beautiful silver ring with a baby blue star crystal on top with smaller dark blue crystal stars going all the way around the ring. "It's a…uh….it's a pro….promise ring."

"A promise ring?"

"Yeah," Raph scratched his head. "I want you to know that…..no matter what happens, no matter where our relationship may go, no matter where we may end up, I will always be there for you. I….love you."

"Raph…..I love you too." Yuki smiled. Raph took the ring and placed it on her left ring finger. Yuki then through her arms around him and they stood there embracing each other. The others watched and nodded.

Suddenly the elevator door was blasted open. Several cans were thrown into the room.

"Guys! Get to…." Was all Leo said before they all blacked out.


	14. Chapter 13

13. Bad Turnings

"Hm….oh…." Leo groan as he slowly began to wake up. He opened his eyes to bright lights. He quickly shut them then slowly opened them against and waited for his eyes to adjust. He sat up and grabbed his throbbing head. After the pain subsided he looked around. He and his brothers were in some kind of cell room. Yuki, Casey, April and Splinter were no where to be found. "What the shell happened?"

"Oh….my….everything hurts." Mikey whined. He was still lying down with his eyes closed.

"What the shell happened?" Don asked. "Where are we?"

"More importantly….where's Yuki?" Raph asked trying to keep panic out of his voice.

"Let's bust out of here and go find her." Leo said reaching for his katana, which weren't there.

"Great, no weapons, no Yuki, no clue of where we are." Mikey said. "We're doomed."

"Just full of optimism, aren't we?" Don asked sarcastically.

"These bars aren't that thick. Let's bust'em and get out of here." Leo said and they stood up to charge the bars. They charged at the bars and kicked them with their feet. They made solid contact.

"Well..." Mikey said then started to hop around on one foot while holding his other. "OUch! Ouch! Ouch! Ouch!"

"What the shell are those things made of?" Raph asked rubbing his foot. Don began to inspect them.

"Don't bother trying to figure it out. You won't escape from this place." Charles walked up to the bars wearing Foot bodysuit.

"You!" Leo hissed.

"Where's Yuki?" Raph demanded.

"The girl is no longer your concern." Charles calmly replied as he brushed his sleeve off. Raph quickly reached through the bars and grabbed Charles' shirt. He pulled Charles forward and slammed him against the bars.

"Tell me where she is or I'll break every bone in your body!" Raph hissed with pure venom in his voice.

"Is that anyway to treat your host?" Yuki's father appeared, also wearing the symbol of the Foot.

"Michael White." Don said.

"What in the world is going on?" Mikey asked.

"You mean you haven't figured it out?" Michael asked. "I would think you would have, Donatello. You're the smart one after all."

"Uh….you don't mean…." Don said. Michael smirked evilly.

"Don't mean what, Don?" Mikey asked.

"You stole the Demon's Eye! You are working for Shredder who wants Yuki's powers! You sent Chip to follow Yuki back to our lair so you could get Yuki! You knew Yuki wouldn't suspect anything if Chip was the one to follower her!" Don said he smacked himself. He should have known. All the time the clues where there to who was after Yuki. He felt like such a jerk. So stupid!

"But if Shredder was only after Yuki this whole time then why capture us?" Leo asked.

"You'll find out soon enough." Charles sneered.

"Shut up! I wanna see Yuki! Now!" Raph demanded.

"Silence you trash! You will not be allowed….."

"You may see her." Michael interrupted Charles. "It's time to begin anyway."

Charles nodded and left the room. A few minutes later he return with Yuki behind him, she was wearing a white short sleeve dress with Chip on her shoulder. Her hair was down, head was low so her hair fell over her face. Raph relaxed a little. "Yuki."

"Oh Yuki…." Leo entered into her mind. _Yuki? You ok?_ She didn't replied. She was there but just not there. She wouldn't reply.

"You've got five minutes." Michael snapped at his daughter then left, Charles stayed.

"Yuki?" Raph asked again and held out his hand through the bars. "Come here."

Yuki slowly stepped over to them. She took his hand then looked up at them. They all stared at her. She looked like she aged about ten years. Tears filled her eyes. "I'm so sorry, guys. I'm so sorry."

"It's ok, sweetie. It's ok." Raph held her the best he could through the bars as the other turtles place a hand on her. "Everything will be just fine."

Raph placed his hand on her face. She placed her hand over it and concentrated on him. She shook her head. "I'm sorry, guys. Thank you for everything you have done for me. You all mean so much to me."

"What are you saying, Yuki? You're talking like you're saying good bye." Mikey smile but then it hit him and everyone else.

"No, no, Yuki, you can't!" Raph said.

"Yuki!" Charles snapped.

"I love you guys." Yuki said as she began to back up. Raph grabbed her hand and refused to let go.

"No! You can't! You can't leave me!" Tears began to stream down his face. "I need you."

"Raph….." Yuki smiled at him and placed both her hands on his wrist. He smiled back at her. She sent a power shock through him and he blacked out. Tears poured down her cheeks. "I'm sorry, Raph. I love you. Chip?"

"Yuki…." Don said. Chip flew off Yuki's shoulder and over to Don's.

"This can't be happening." Mikey said.

"Yuki….you…." Leo said. _It's ok, Aniki. Everything will be fine as long as you listen to Chip. Take care of Raph. Don't let him do something stupid._

_ Yuki! You can't go!_ "YUKI!" Leo reached out for her in vain as she left through a door with Charles following. Charles gave one more hatefully smirk at the turtles before closing the door. Yuki walked quietly through the underground building of her father's company. Charles was following behind her, smirking in victory.

"Wipe that smirk off your face, Charles." Yuki ordered.

"What's wrong, my dear? We have won. There is nothing you can do now from having your power drained. You know, even those disgusting turtles know, you won't survive to see another day."

"Yes. I know I won't survive. But neither will you." Yuki looked back at him.

"What are you talking about? There is nothing you can do about it now. Once Master Shredder has drained your power I won't have to worry about taking care of your sorry butt any more."

"And I thought you actually cared."

"Shut up and get inside." Charles said as he opened a door.

"Just one question."

"What is it?" Yuki stepped closer to him.

"Are you afraid of death?" Charles was taken back by that question. She spoke it with such coldness that he has never heard her use before. She stepped into the room leaving Charles rubbing his chin.

Inside the room there were several Foot Ninja buzzing about, some carrying papers, some pushing buttons on the control panels of the machines in the room. Her father was standing at a large screen looking at it then down at a piece of paper in his hand. He finally took note of her and walked over. "Good, you're here."

"And so are you, _father_." Yuki glared at him.

"Now, there's no need for that attitude. I'm doing this for you. You know you can't control your powers."

"So, you're selling me out to mad maniac bend on world domination just so you can get more money."

"That's not true. I'm doing this because I love you."

"You don't love me. You never did. You love your money. If you wanted money then why did you shut down your business? Many people loved the mechanical pets you made."

"I didn't have a choice. The business just folded a year ago."

"A year ago?"

"That's right."

"A year ago my mother died and so did the company. Oh, man. I'm such an idiot. You never did anything with the company. Mother was the one who ran the company. It's not your money is it?"

"Shut up!"

"You can't get your hands on mother's money, can you? She locked it so you couldn't!"

"I said, shut up!" Michael snapped at his daughter and crumpled up the papers in his hand.

"It's my money! Since you couldn't touch it you joined up with the Foot! You're going to kill your own child for money!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael slapped her across the face. She slowly looked back up at him. He gave a hand signal and two Foot soldiers grabbed Yuki. She struggled against them as they dragged her over to a table. They laid her down and strapped her down. She began to glow. Just then a secret door opened and Shredder appeared. Yuki stopped glowing and stared at him.

"It is ready?" Shredder asked.

"Yes sir." Michael replied.

"Let's begin." Shredder ordered. Charles pulled out a box and walked over to Shredder. He kneeled down. Shredder opened it and pulled out the Demon's eye. He placed it on the forehead of his helmet. One Foot soldier pressed a button and the table Yuki was lying on began to move. It lifted up so she was now stand strapped to the table. Shredder walked over to her and tilted her chin up. "It's such a shame. You would have made a nice addition to my army."

"Addition?"

"Yes. The plan was originally to have you join me but you couldn't control your powers. And you're too innocent. You wouldn't hurt anyone."

"Almost anyone." Yuki narrowed her eyebrows at him. He laughed.

"Are you threatening me, girl? It's no use. You can't stop me." Shredder walked away from her. _Will see about that, Tin Grin._ He turned back and faced her. "Demon's Eye! I call you to Awaken!"

The eye began to glow a dark blood red. It slowly opened up revealing a black eye with a bright red dot in the middle. Yuki, including the ninjas, Charles and Michael could all feel the evil radiating from it. The blood red glow shot out at Yuki. She cried out in pain as she began to glow blood red.


	15. Chapter 14

14. Yuki's Secret

The turtles were sitting around quietly in their little cell. Raph had woken up from his knock out zap Yuki gave him. He didn't say a word as he went over into a corner of the cell to sit alone. No one knew what to say. All of a sudden they felt an evil rush through the room. Mikey was the one to speak first. "What the shell was that?"

"Something not good." Leo replied as he stood up. "Something's happening to Yuki."

Raph winced at the sound of her name.

"We have to get out of here!" Mikey said then looked at Don. "Come on, Don! Hasn't that big brain of yours came up with a plan to escape?"

"Sorry, Mikey. I've got nothing." Don hung his head.

"There's got to be some way to get out of here!" Mikey ran over to the bars and started pounding them with his fists!" Someone let us out!"

Chip was still sitting on Don's shoulder then flew off and in front of his face. "What is it, Chip? You miss Yuki too?"

Chip started to buzz annoyingly in his face. "Will you cut it out? What are you doing?"

Chip's eye began to flash then he landed on the bench beside Don. His mouth opened up and a hologram of Yuki appeared. "Yuki? Hey, guys, look!"

Leo and Mikey looked and saw the hologram of Yuki and went over to it. Raph just looked up then back down at the floor. "Hey, guys. If you see this recording then I have been captured by my father."

"Yuki?" Mikey asked reaching out to touch the hologram.

"Listen to me carefully. I'm sure by now someone has activated the Demon's Eye. You haven't got much time. You have to destroy the eye before whoever is using it completely drains my powers. If not the entire world will be in danger. And don't worry about Casey, April and Splinter. They are all fine. They were left in the lair."

"But we can't get out of here." Leo said as if he was really talking to her.

"Chip can activate anything in this underground place. Mother made him to give me complete access to this build and to help me if I ended up getting lost down here. I programmed him to accept Don's voice commands. Use Chip to get out and save the world!"

"Alright! We've got an escape!" Leo said pounding his fist in the palm of his hand. "Let's get moving!"

"What's the point? Yuki's gone." Raph grumbled from his corner of the room.

"Come on, Raph. There might be a chance we can still save her." Mikey said.

"She's gone and that's it." Mikey looked at his brothers. None of them knew what to say. Suddenly the hologram of Yuki walked over to Raph and kneel down beside him.

"Raph?" Hologram Yuki asked. "Raph, look at me!"

Raph lifted his gaze to the fake her. "Raph, I understand that I hurt you. I had no choice. My father knew the only way to get me to go with him quietly and not loose control of my power was to use you. Raph, he used you to get to me. Now, I want you to get off your shell and do what you do best! Kick some butt! Do you understand me, Raph? Take your frustration out on Michael and Charles! They're the ones who really hurt you! Their the ones who hurt me!"

Raph slowly began to return to normal. His anger was building up inside of him as he heard her words. It was Michael and Charles fault for hurting them. For hurting her. Finally he stood up and looked at his brothers with determination in his eyes. "What are you waiting for? We've got some butt kickin' to do!"

"Alright! That's our hotheaded brother we've come to know and love!" Mikey cheered.

"Don?" Leo asked.

"On it." Don held out his hand to Chip. Chip landed in his open palm and waited. "Chip, open the cell door!"

Chip chirped then flew out of the cell room and over to the control panel. He landed on a small touch pad and began to make some digital sounds. After about minute the cell door clanked open. They were free. Don immediately went over to Chip. "Chip, can you show us where they took Yuki?"

Chip obeyed and soon they were looking at a map of the underground building. Chip also opened up a closet revealing their missing weapons the others grabbed them as Don pointed to the screen. "There she is!"

"Let's move!" Leo ordered and they took off.

Yuki struggled against the blood red glow. But it was doing no good. Finally her power began to glow and flow over to Shredder. He now was glowing with Yuki's power. Yuki opened her eyes and looked at him. "Yes. Yes! I can feel it! It's so powerful! I'm so powerful!"

"Well enjoy it! It's going to be the last time you'll ever feel my power!" Yuki cried.

"Shut up, girl!" Michael snapped.

"You shut up!" Michael stared at his daughter. "You wanted to give this jerk my power? Fine! You can have my power!"

"Yuki? What are you doing?" Michael asked as Yuki began to power up.

"Giving you my power!" Yuki's voice began to echo throughout the room. Her power started to whirl around the room like wind. "All of my power!"

The whipping of her power snapped the bands holding her down on the table. Once free she began to rise in the air.

"What's going on?" Shredder asked. Her power was leaving him. Yuki held out her arms to her sides.

The turtles were running down the corridor when a sudden gust of wind hit them. "What's going on?"

"I don't know, Mikey." Don replied.

"That's Yuki's power." Raph said.

"That's Yuki?" Don asked. "But how? It feels like she's in complete control of her power."

"I just hope it's Yuki that is in control and not someone else." Leo said. "Let's keep moving."

They continued on down the corridor until they came to the room where Yuki was. Raph was the first to bust in. "What the shell?"

The others came in and saw everyone in the room holding on to stuff. Yuki was floating in the air as her powers continued to whip around the room. Shredder was still standing in the middle of the room with the red glow still flowing into Yuki. Yuki released a large blast of energy. It went through the ceiling and busted out until it opened up the ground, revealing a straight shot to the sky. Raph ran over to Yuki. He looked up at her. "Yuki? Yuki!"

"R-Raph…."

"I'm here, Yuki. Just concentrate on my voice. I'm getting you out of here."

"No…" Yuki shook her head. "You….You have to destroy the Demon's Eye!"

"No! Not until you are safe!"

"Raph! No one will be safe unless it is destroyed! Destroy it! NOW!"

"She's right, Raph." Leo grabbed his shoulder. "We have to stop Shredder!"

"Hn…." Raph looked at him the back at Yuki. She smiled at him and nodded. "Ok. I'll be back for you."

"Good bye, Raph." Yuki whispered. Leo looked back at Yuki. He had heard her. She knew from the look in his eyes. _It's ok, Aniki. I'm prepared for this. It has to be this way._

_ Yuki._

_ Don't be sad. I knew from the beginning this would happen._

_ That was the secret you were hiding._

_ Yes._ Yuki nodded at Leo. He nodded back then joined his brothers. They attacked Shredder and pinned him to the ground. "Let go of me!"

"No chance, Shredder!" Mikey said.

"We're not going to allow you to take Yuki's powers from her!" Don said. Leo slipped his katana in between the helmet and the eye and began to pry it off. With a shriek from Shredder the eye snapped off and fell to the floor. He shoved the turtles off him and left the way he came. Don slammed the end of his bo on the eye and it shattered as Raph took after him.

"Let him go, Raph!" Leo ordered.

"Why?"

"He's not our concern right now!" Leo pointed up at Yuki. She was beginning to rise into the sky taking everyone with her. With in seconds they all were floating above the city.

"What do we do?" Mikey asked.

"Look!" Don pointed to some portals that were opening. Only nothing was coming through.

"We have to get up to Yuki!" Raph said. Yuki's power was now affecting the city and was lashing at some buildings. Fragments of the buildings were falling down on citizens. They all looked back up at Yuki. She was now lying down with her arms still stretched out. She no longer was in control of her power. They were acting on their own. "What do we do? She's blacked out!"

"That means she no longer has control over her powers!" Don said.

"What do we do? Her power's going to destroy everything!" Mikey freaked. Leo remained quiet. He didn't dare tell them the truth. Yuki wasn't just blacked out. But there was still the problem of stopping her power.

"Leo!" Raph snapped him out of his thoughts. "What do we do now?"

"I'm not….Wait! There might be one way!" Leo looked at Yuki and concentrated.

"Leo?" Mikey asked.

_Come on. I know you're there! Answer me! _Leo snapped at the beast he knew was inside Yuki's dream world. Suddenly he was transported back into her dream world. It was the same as last time. Just Yuki wasn't anywhere to be found. Leo refused to think about that at the moment. He was on a mission. _Where are you?_


	16. Chapter 15

15. Unseen Hope

_ What do you want, turtle?_

_ You have to stop Yuki's power._

_ What makes you think I can?_

_ I know you can. You are one with Yuki. You are the only one who can save the world now!_

_ What make you think I want to save your world? It's not my problem._

_ What about Yuki?_

_ What about her?_

_ I thought you cared about her! I thought you where here to protect her!_ Tears began to stream down his face.

_Turtle, you know nothing about what the girl can do. If I do save the world it will only destroy her relationship with the one she loves._

_ That doesn't matter now! We all will have to deal with that. For now they know nothing. They don't know Yuki's gone!_

_ Gone? Yuki is not gone._

_ Huh?_

_ She is still here. Her power is here. But are you willing to pay the price for when she returns?_

_ Price? I will do anything for her!_

_ You are loyal, Turtle. Loyalty that you and your brothers have is very rare._

_ What are you saying?_

_ Very well. You have decided._ Leo was shoved back out of Yuki's dream world and back into the real world to find things were only getting worse. A storm was brought in from her powers and lighting was striking the ground. Suddenly Yuki's powers calmed down. Everyone remained floating in the air as her power flew around the city. It healed the damage it had done. Once it was done with that it engulf Yuki. The power carefully took everyone back to the underground building. The power then shot down to the floor like lightning and flared up like fire.

"Yuki?" Raph took a step closer to the fire.

"Hold it, Raph!" Leo grabbed his arm. They watched as the fire slowly began to fade away and reveal a large silver wolf that looked like at least two people could ride on. The wolf opened his eyes, revealing them to be the same baby blue color as Yuki's powers.

"Where's Yuki!" Raph demanded. The creature ignored him and looked to the shattered Demon's Eye on the floor. It released a low growl from it's throat and bared it's fangs. The guys looked at the shattered eye. It started to glow blood red and another wolf appeared in place of the eye. This wolf walk solid black with blood red eyes. It gave a toothy smirk then disappeared.

"What the shell was that thing?" Mikey asked.

"I'm not sure, Mikey." Don replied. "Maybe Yuki can tell us."

"Oh yeah." Raph turned back to Yuki's wolf. "Where is she? Tell me now or I'll turn you into a fur rug!"

"Silence, Turtle!" The wolf snapped. "I will not take being spoken to like that!"

Leo held out an arm to silence his brother. "Will you please give us back Yuki?"

"Very well." The wolf took a few steps back revealing Yuki, the fire staying with him.

"Yuki!" Raph cried and ran over to her with Don and Mikey. Leo just stayed where he was, unable to move. Raph lifted her up. "Yuki, you ok? Come on. Wake up."

"Let's get out of here, Yuki." Mikey said. She laid still. "Yuki?"

"She has no pulse." Don squeaked as he checked her pulse.

"What?" Mikey and Raph demanded.

"How can she have no pulse?" Mikey asked.

"I'm sorry, Mikey." Don lowered his head. "The amount of power she let out must have….."

"No." Tears began to form in Mikey's eyes.

"It can't be. It can't be true." Raph's head was low. His whole body was starting to shake. "It can't be….she didn't deserve this…."

The shadow of someone moving make Raph snap. He looked up and saw Charles and Michael trying to sneak out. Raph laid her back down and lunged at them. He kicked them back to the ground then slammed his fists into their stomachs.

"Raph!" Don and Mikey started to go after them but the strong hands of their oldest brother stopped them. They looked back at him. He shook his head.

"Leave him alone."

"But, Leo, he's going to kill them." Mikey said.

"If you try to stop him, he'll turn on you. He not thinking clearly now." Leo said. "It's best to just let him go."

He was right. They didn't like it, but he was right. Loosing Yuki completely snapped his lid. There was nothing they could do or say. They turned back and watched their brother beat those two guys who hurt Yuki half to death. Raph whipped out his sais. "I hope you have made piece with yourselves! Because you're about to meet your maker!"

Fear was present in both of their eyes and Charles finally understood why Yuki asked him if he was afraid of death. She knew this turtle would kill them if she died. They were truly devoted to her. Raph raised his sais and prepared to strike the final blow.

"I can't watch!" Mikey cried and covered his eyes only to peak through his fingers.

"Don't do it, Raph." Don whispered.

"Come on, Raph. Don't do it. Yuki wouldn't want it this way." Leo added.

Raph's arms began to shake as he stared down, all teary eyed, at the two men responsible for everything that has happened. With the last will of effort he had he brought down his sais as fast as he could. Leo, Don and Mikey all closed their eyes, they didn't want to see this. Even Charles and Michael closed their eyes as they waited for the final blow. When nothing happened they opened their eyes and saw the two sais jammed into the floor right beside their heads, they passed out. Tears from Raph fell on their face. "I can't do it. I can't. Yuki wouldn't allow it."

The other turtles sighed as Raph dragged himself off the two guys and back over to Yuki. He dropped to the ground and placed his hand on her forehead. "I'm sorry."

Yuki's wolf watched him carefully for a few minutes. Then he began to glow and the fire went over and engulfed Yuki. They, but Raph, watched at the flames dissolved into Yuki's body. They let out a soft gasped as her right hand twitched. Raph just continued to repeat the same thing over and over. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

A hand reached up and placed itself on his cheek. Raph's eyes snapped open and he looked down at Yuki. She was tiredly smiling at him. "It's….ok, Raph."

"Yuki…." Fresh tears streamed down his face. He pulled her into his arms and held her tight. He kissed her cheek. "I'm sorry. I'm never going to let you go again. I love you so much."

"I love you too." Yuki replied tiredly as the other turtles gathered around them in a group hug.

A few minutes later sirens forced the turtles to leave Yuki. Raph reluctantly left her. He never wanted to let her out of his sight again. But he couldn't let the police see him. However they did stay close. Yuki's wolf disappeared as the police arrived. They asked Yuki several questions. She vaguely told them the truth about her father trying to hurt her and, thanks to Raph scaring the daylights out of Charles, he turned on Michael. After what seemed like several hours of getting things taken care of Yuki finally convinced them to let her go home and call her aunt, from Japan to come get her. They wouldn't let her go on her own but allowed her to call April to pick her up, they wanted her in the custody of an adult. Yuki knew if she went with anyone else she would cause more trouble by disappearing to be with Raph.

A little while later April and Casey arrived at the police station. She left with them after promising to call her aunt as soon as possible. Once they were at April's apartment she was reunited with the turtles. She slept against Raph's side, with his arm protectively around her, as the other filled April, Casey and Splinter in on what happened.


	17. Chapter 16

16. Time for Goodbye

A couple of weeks later things were back to normal, although Raph was still fiercely protective of Yuki. But no one could blame him. Yuki's wolf had apparently went back to her dream world. Today Yuki was out enjoying a ride with Raph on his bike. The others were down in the lair doing their usual. Splinter meditating, Leo practicing, Don tinkering with something and Mikey playing video games. Nothing unusual until a warm green glow appeared in the middle of their training area. Leo lowered his katana and backed up. "What the shell?"

"What's going on?" Don asked.

"Don't tell me we're being attacked again!" Mikey pulled out his weapon and stood ready.

The glow formed into a beautiful tall slender woman with her black hair pulled back into a tight ponytail. She moved her piercing green eyes to each of the turtles then to Splinter. He spoke to the woman. "You are friend, are you not?"

"I am."

"Stand down, my sons." Splinter ordered. They gave him questionable looks but lowered their weapons. "Now, what can we help you with?"

"I have come for Yuki." She stated simply. They all exchanged confused looks.

"You are her aunt?" Splinter asked.

"I am."

An hour later Raph and Yuki returned. They came into the lair holding hands and laughing. Everyone looked at them, they looked back. Raph got annoyed at them staring. "What? Haven't you seen you people holding hands before?"

"Raph, Yuki." Leo gave them a look that neither of them liked.

"What's going on, Aniki?" Yuki carefully asked. Yuki's aunt then stepped out from behind a pillar. "Aunt Li!"

"Your aunt?" Raph asked.

"You know why I am here." Li said. Yuki shook her head and took a step back.

"Yuki?" Raph studied her eyes.

"No…No! I won't leave! I won't go with you!" Yuki pulled Raph and ran back to the elevator.

"Yuki, wait!" Li fired a blast at the elevator. It pushed the door open. Yuki fired at her aunt's blast and the doors closed. "I feared this would happen."

"Please, forgive her. A lot has happened to her these past few months." Splinter said.

"I know. But she must come with me." Li replied. "You have to help me find her."

Even though they didn't want to, they did. They headed top side and found the two had ditched their shell cells so they couldn't be tracked. Don suspected that Chip could track her down but didn't say anything about it. He didn't want her to leave.

It was a week later when Raph returned to the lair. He needed to get them a few things. He returned at night, hoping that they all would be asleep at this late hour. So he quietly slipped into the lair and gathered a few things before starting to head out. Suddenly he was surrounded with a green glow and lifted off the ground. "Let me go!"

"Calm down, my son." Splinter ordered gently.

"No! I know what you are going to say and I don't want to hear it!" Raph snapped. "I won't loose her again!"

"Raphael, listen to me." Li said in a firm voice. "Do you want her to die?"

Raph stopped struggling.

"I understand how much you care about the girl. But if she stays here then she will die and this time it will be for real. You know that Yuki can't control her powers. You all were luck this time that it didn't happen _but_ it will happen unless she gets the proper training to control her powers." Li lowered Raph back to the floor, walked up to him and looked into his eyes. "Raphael, if you truly love her then you must let her go."

Yuki was lying on the couch of the small house her mother bought years ago. She bought it so she and Yuki could get out of the city for a while when they were feeling crowded. The house was miles outside the city and back into the woods. It was a bit hard to find if you didn't know where you were going. She was on her stomach kicking her feet while listening to the radio, eating a bag of chips and reading a magazine when she heard Raph pull up to the house. She popped her chip in her mouth and got up, bouncing happily over to the door just as Raph stepped inside. "Welcome back."

He didn't reply as he stared at the floor. Yuki lost her perkiness. "What is it, Raph?"

"Sorry….I had to…."

"Had to what?" Yuki asked and the others, including Li. Yuki stumbled back from them. "No."

"Yuki, I'm sorry. I did this for your own good. You need training to handle your powers." Yuki lowered her head as Raph walked over to her. He placed his hand on her arm.

"No!" Yuki screamed, looked up at him with tears in her eyes. She lifted her hand and slapped him across the face. "You lied! You promised you would let her take me!"

Yuki took off out the door. Raph wanted to follow but knew he shouldn't. Li walked over to him and placed her hand on his shoulder. "You did the right thing."

"Then, why do I feel so lousy?"

"Because you care about her."

"Yeah and because I care I hurt her."

"It's for the best, my son." Splinter said.

Thunder rumbled in the grey sky of New York. It was a perfect dreary day, for someone being forced to do something they didn't want to do. Yuki stared up at her aunt's heli-jet. Soon she would be on it heading for Japan, leaving everything and everyone she loved behind.

"Yuki, it's time to say good bye." Yuki's aunt stuck her head out the door for a second before disappearing back inside.

"Stupid." Yuki mumbled then turned to face her friends. "I guess….this is it."

"Good luck, my daughter. I know you will do perfect in your training and will be back with us soon." Splinter hugged his daughter.

"Thank you, for everything. You have been a great father to me, better than my biological one." Yuki pulled away from his hug. She dug in her pocket and pulled out a set of keys then handed them to him. "These are to the mansion. I let the staff go. If you need to use it at anytime you are welcome to. My mother put everything in my name. I guess she knew what kind of man he really was."

"Thank you, my child." The two bowed to each other. Yuki smiled at him then stepped in front of Leo.

"Aniki."

"Sorry it took me so long to trust you. I'm glad we became frie….siblings." Leo hugged his kid sister.

"Thank for everything. And you can use the training room in the mansion." Yuki smiled at him then whispered. "You know…if you need to get away from the others."

"Thanks, I know I'll use it." Leo laughed. He released her and she stepped up to Don.

"I can't believe this is it. It feels like you've been with use since the beginning." Don scratched his head.

"I want to thank you for helping me with my homework and powers. I know it wasn't easy."

"I didn't mind one bit." Chip came flying over and landed on Yuki's finger.

"Donny, I want you to keep Chip. He has all the access codes for the labs under the mansion. You might find something useful down there." Yuki handed Chip over to him.

"Thanks Yuki! This will help me a lot!" Don hugged her. Next was Mikey, who looked really down, something she wasn't use to seeing in him.

"Mikey?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you to do a favor for me?"

"Anything."

"I want you to keep an eye on my book collection."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Yuki looked back at the jet. "I have a feeling I'm not going to have any more time for reading."

"Hn…." Mikey tried to keep his tears from falling but he couldn't. He threw his arms around her and picked her off the ground, crying. "I don't want you to go!"

"I know, Mikey." Yuki patted his shoulder, awkwardly since he was holding her so tight, and started to turn blue.

"It's ok, Mikey." Leo said as he and Don began to comfort their younger brother. He finally released her. She straightened out her clothes and gave him a sympathetic look. Her attention then drifted to Raph, who was standing several feet away from them.

Yuki grabbed her necklace in both her hands, for support, and walked over to him. At first she couldn't look at him. She kept her focus on her necklace as she rubbed the promise ring he gave her. Raph also couldn't look at her. His eyes kept darting around until his heart forced him to look at her. "I…you know…I never…."

Raph sighed. He just couldn't find the words he needed to say to her. Yuki took her necklace off and placed it around Raph's neck. Raph took the star in his fingers and looked at her. "Yuki?"

"I….I want you to have this." Yuki said, still not looking at him.

"Yuki, I can't…."

"It's a promise." Yuki placed her hand over his, the one holding her necklace, and finally looked up at him. "I promise I _will_ return to New York. I…I will return to you."

Raph nodded and dropped the star in his shell to protect it. "Yuki, I want you to know that I didn't want to hurt you. I just want you to be…."

Yuki leaped up, threw her arms around his neck and pressed their lips together.

"Woohoo!" Mikey cheered.

"Alright!" Don added.

"About time." Leo said and clapped hands with Don and Mikey.

"Hn….kids." Splinter shook his head and smiled.

Yuki dropped back to her feet and ran to the jet, leaving Raph stunned. She got up to the top of the stairs and placed her hand on the doorway. She paused then slowly started to turn around.

"Don't turn around, kid." Raph said coming to his senses. "Just don't turn around."

As if hearing what he said, Yuki stopped turning then disappeared into the jet. Raph's family gathered around him as he tried to keep his tears from falling.

"It's ok, my son." Splinter said.

"Let it out, Raph." Leo added and tears began to stream out Raph's closed eyes.

Yuki sat down in the chair across from her aunt and wrapped her arms around herself. Tears were pouring down her face. Her aunt lowered the paper she was looking at and gave her niece a sympathetic look. "Don't worry, Yuki. You won't be gone forever. You will returned to him."

"But it still hurts. It hurt's so much." Yuki couldn't help but cry.

"Loosing your love always does." Yuki's eyes widened.

"W-What? H-How did…."

"I have powers beyond your belief….but I didn't need them to know how you feel about the boy. I am a woman after all." Yuki closed her eyes as fresh tears formed. "Yuki, you won't be apart for long. I promise, you will return to him."

Yuki slightly nodded.

The jet began to move and soon they were in the air heading around the world. Li went back to her papers for a few minutes then looked back at her niece, Yuki had cried herself to sleep. Yuki's wolf appeared beside her. He looked at Yuki then at her aunt and nodded. Li nodded back at him. Trouble was still going to come for her. _My dear child, you will return to him. Sooner than you think. Your destiny is tied to theirs and you will need your close bond with all of them to face your challenges ahead. But I wonder…if your bond with Raphael will hold up once you and Leo…merge._

**Notes:** Hey guys! This is it! Raph's Heart is finally finished. I was planning on doing a sequel...but...I don't know. We'll see. Tell me what you think of this story and if I should continued with the sequel. :) Thanks for read!


End file.
